


The Missing Frame

by nicoleiacross



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, eventual promptis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleiacross/pseuds/nicoleiacross
Summary: based offthis poston tumblr.The war with Niflheim never happened; Prompto didn't move to Crown City, and Noctis never really learned to open up, not even to his retainers. Prompto and Noctis meet onverydifferent circumstances and it's a bit unclear whether that's good or bad, for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

People are not Prompto’s strong point.

They really,  _really, really, really_ aren’t... but, if nothing else, he’s come to terms with the fact he  _needs_  to do this if he wants to do what he loves. And, who knows, maybe this will make living in a new city—a freaking  _huge city_ —a little bit easier. Maybe he’ll meet people, maybe he’ll actually have friends, maybe... maybe he’ll stop being scared of meeting people.

So, with that sliver of hope as his sole motivation, he sets out as soon as final hour lets out.

Most of the campus files towards club activities or straight home. A few loiter, here and there, but he's really not desperate to try approaching a group. He'd rather just find a singular person, get his assignment done, and call it a day. Not try to pick one person out of a group and listen to them argue over who would be best suited, or try to learn all their names, or deal with people asking for group pictures—which... maybe he could get away with that, but he'd rather not try and really rather not test his luck with a first assignment.

After what feels like forever, he finds someone near the front gates. Alone. Not only alone; but, other people are giving the person a wide berth and making a point to avoid them.

Prompto blinks a few times and, in any other situation, might consider how weird this is. At this particular moment, his only thought is ' _Thank the gods, **finally**._ '

A few steps closer and he's trying to look over other guy. His suit is just as prim and pressed as everyone else on campus... which is kind of a humourous contradiction to the mess his hair is in. It may have been styled straight at some point; but, now it just looks rumpled and like he just crawled out of bed. Probably windblown. It's a good look, if not out of place in consideration of the uniform.

"Uh... 'scuse me?"

He sees the tension when the person sits up straight—stiff back, tense shoulders, jaw clenched. It takes a few seconds for him to be acknowledged and, when they're finally facing each other, Prompto is almost immediately distracted by how _blue_ his eyes are.

His own eyes being blue, it's not too alarming; he's seen blue eyes on other people, so it's not obscenely rare. But this blue is... static? Ice? It's a strange shift, like the pigment can't decide what it wants to be. Clear like ice one moment, electric the next, a cloudless sky a moment later—kind of like looking at the faces of crystals.

It takes longer than he cares for him to realise he's staring; and, even then, he only notices because the confused look is turning into a suspicious glower and Prompto quickly coughs and tries to explain himself.

"Sorry—sorry, I didn't mean to—I just... uh, this is going to sound super weird and probably a little creepy; but, do you mind if I take a picture, I—"

He probably should've introduced himself first. He should've explained his assignment first or _anything_ other than the babbling that leaves his lips. He _knows_ he made a mistake a split second before he's on the ground.

It takes him a moment to register what just happened. A moment and then the acute realisation that his nose is bleeding and... and...

There are pieces of his camera's lens next to him. And pieces of his camera. _Pieces._

When he looks up, he has every intention of demanding an explanation, but ends up faltering.

Ignoring that he is currently having a crisis—because there is no way he is going to be able to afford a new camera any time soon and he _literally_ had been saving for it for _years_ —the guy above him looks... slightly alarmed. Like he can't believe he just did that, just for a moment, before a phone rings—his phone, specifically—and a careful neutrality takes over his expression. He glares at the camera once more—doesn't even seem to realise Prompto is still on the ground—and turns sharply on his heel, taking his leave as he pulls his phone from his pocket, assuring whoever that he was on his way.

Prompto just stays there for a few more minutes, sitting in the middle of the yard, completely unaware of the fact his nose is still bleeding, that no one tried to stop any of that from happening.

When he looks down at his camera again, devastation doesn't even _begin_ to cover it.

He'll worry about hating this asshole later; right now, he _really_ needs to go start begging his professor for an extension or _something_.

♣

"You're unusually late, your highness."

Noctis flinches a little.

There's no bite to the words, but he still feels the pierce of Ignis watching his every move and, more so, of Gladiolus doing so.

He peeks up at them through his bangs, tries not to seem to uneasy and covers it by adjusting his grip on his bag, "Sorry."

"It's nothing to apologise for," Ignis assures him, idly gesturing towards the passenger seat, "We've no reason to doubt your safety on campus. We merely worried you'd wandered elsewhere without warning."

The worry is ridiculous.

Noctis doesn't _go_ anywhere. He doesn't _have_ anywhere to go. No one invites him anywhere, not without some underlying purpose. He never accepts those invitations and it's warded off most everyone else—anyone who may have genuinely had his well-being in mind—from inviting him anywhere.

Sometimes, he's pretty sure that Gladiolus and Ignis only ever invite him places because it's their job. He's pretty sure they'd much rather just hang out together—maybe with the other Glaives in training, but mostly each other—and he's tried to dissuade them from inviting him places. He really has. Whenever they ask, he'll come up with an excuse not to go. Sometimes, he just straight up says he doesn't want to. Each time, they take the rejection in stride and resume their posts until dismissed.

Sometimes... sometimes, he thinks he sees worry. Thinks he sees them exchange looks like they aren't sure what to do.

At this point, though, he's pretty sure the worry is that they aren't performing their duties to the fullest of their abilities. Which is ridiculous, because he _really_ couldn't ask for better retainers. He'd love to tell them, but... that just sounds like a line that doesn't need to be overstepped.

... Actually. That worry might not be so ridiculous as it is backwards.

"Hey, Ignis?" He finally works up the will to ask after he's buckled himself into the passenger seat and waits for the confirming hum to continue, "You two went to this school, too, right? Like... lots of nobility goes there."

"We did and you are mostly correct." Ignis stills from where his hand is resting on the keys, a frown crossing his face before he finally turns to regard Noctis with his full attention, "There are noble children of course—Gladio and yourself being prime examples," He's momentarily distracted by Gladiolus kicking the back of his seat with a scowl. It's not much of a secret that Gladiolus _hates_ when people call him 'Lord'. Ignis just gives him a pointedly annoyed look, before continuing, "Likewise, there are children not from noble families. I, for one, have no such lineage—Gladio, if you do not desist, so help me—"

"You already knew that, though, so why ask?" Gladiolus completely ignores the threat and acts like he didn't just kick him a second time, "We didn't graduate that long ago, so...?"

Noctis shrugs a little, leaning on the door, "No real reason."

He could ask... he probably should. But he's confident enough that, given the lineage of some of the students, there's no way a company would send a reporter just to harass him. Probably just a freelance or maybe a student that got paid off by a reporter. Nothing to worry them about. He might feel bad for punching the other guy if he _is_ a student, but... no. Not really. Maybe a little.

Enough that he'll try to apologise tomorrow. If he ever actually sees the blonde again.

♣

"So... that was weird, right? Not just me?"

Gladio leans on the walk next to the front door, watching Noctis disappear towards his room. He throws Ignis a look when the other man joins him and repeats, "Right?"

Ignis gives him a mild glower, probably still a bit annoyed from having his seat kicked, before he nods, "It was. I was hoping the fact he initiated the conversation meant he was willing to be a bit more open with us; but, I suppose that was too optimistic, wasn't it?"

Gladiolus shrugs, "We've given him plenty of opportunities. He doesn't take them, there's not much we can do about it. It's not like we can just throw him in the back of the car and drag him out to town with us." He pauses, considers the words, and adds, "Actually...."

"Absolutely not, you are going to get both of us exiled, if not hanged." Ignis gives him an idle, backhanded slap against his arm as he walks by, "I do wish he would at least _consider_ taking up the offers, but we will not resort to _kidnapping_."

"... Is it really kidnapping if we're his retainers and not holding him hostage, though?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

"Wait, I got it, we tell the King and my dad first—"

This time, Ignis throws his jacket right at Gladio's face; but, not before Gladio catches him struggling to hide the amusement on his face and fight down a smile.

♣

The next day, Noctis tries to find the blonde kid. Mostly to apologise, but also to see if he really is a student. It's not exactly difficult to find replicas of the school uniform, so he's not even really sure the blonde goes to his school... and if not, then... oh well.

He doesn't have any luck throughout the morning. Not until the lunch hour, when he's trying to find somewhere quiet to eat.

Normally, he'd just eat in the classroom but, for whatever reason, it was louder than normal today. Everywhere felt louder and he just really wanted somewhere quiet. Maybe he could take a nap before lunch ended—

"—please! I just need another week, max! I don't get paid until after the due date, _please_!"

Noctis stops in his tracks and looks around, confused. The voice... sounds familiar. He's not entirely sure it's the blonde, but it strikes the same chord that the initial, nervous greeting had. He peeks into the nearest classroom—one of the art rooms—and is a little relieved to find that it _is_ the boy from the day before. Relieved but... also a little confused and kind of starting to feel a sense of dread.

The blonde is fidgeting, obviously trying to keep from moving around too much and making exaggerated gestures with his hands while he's trying to explain, "Just a week! I can get something in a week!"

"Mr. Argentum, I understand you're a transfer, but I do not make exceptions." The professor doesn't look up from his desk. "If you've damaged your materials, that is outside of my control and my responsibility."

"I _didn't_ damage my camera! Some—" he catches himself before he swears and makes a frustrated noise and another gesture, "I got punched and the camera broke when it hit the ground! _How_ was that my doing!?"

"The circumstances are also outside of my realm of concern. Either you find a way to complete the project or you accept the failing grade and any subsequent failing grades."

"But—!"

"That is final, Mr. Argentum."

Noctis quickly takes down the hall; he's at the end of the hall when he hears the door slam closed and freezes when the other student runs by him, straight for the roof. Thankfully, he didn't seem to even notice he passed Noctis.

So... not a reporter and Noctis officially feels like the worst person on the planet at that very moment. He really should have—probably could have—handled that better.

He probably shouldn't have assumed it was another reporter.

He probably shouldn't have assumed it was someone prying into his personal life.

... That was what he wanted, wasn't it? Someone that didn't pry, someone that didn't care—

 _Transfer_.

The word comes back to him and he feels the dread sinking even deeper. A transfer student. If he was from somewhere else—outside of Crown City—everything suddenly made a lot more sense. He didn't have the same dialect that most Crown citizens did; the regional tics that get picked up in the city. Noctis doesn't go out much, but he can hear the drastic difference when shipments come in, even if it's just somewhere a few hours drive away, like Hammerhead. The tics are so drastically different that Noctis is rarely ever prepared for them.

Reporters always have different dialects—he's almost memorised what each one sounds like, the way people talk from various cities and settlements in the immediate area. And... now that he thinks about it... the blonde didn't have those dialect tics. His were _really_ different. Something Noctis had heard _before_ , but he couldn't figure out where. Nowhere local, though, which meant... there was a really, _really_ good chance he had no idea who Noctis was.

Dread turns into guilt almost immediately and an apology really doesn't feel like enough anymore. He wants to fix it; he does, really. He just doesn't know _how._ He doesn't know anything about the other student, or about cameras—

But he knew someone who _might_.

Honestly, the idea sounded completely insane, even as he thinks about it. It also sounds like he is abusing his retainers. But... they were supposed to be able to give him advice right? So... this should qualify, too... right?

He's dialing Ignis' number before he has a chance to talk himself out of this and the man answers before the second ring has finished.

" _Your highness? Is everything all right?_ "

To say Ignis sounds alarmed would be an understatement. He hears Gladiolus in the background, but doesn't pay him mind and tries to find the will to ask.

"I uhm... I need a favour."

" _Of course. Name it._ "

He doesn't even ask for clarification. That shouldn't surprise Noctis but it still makes him want to not do this.

"I... do you... know much about cameras?"

There's a tic of silence. Mostly silence. He hears Gladiolus ask what's wrong from the other side of the phone and tries to imagine what expression Ignis is wearing or if he's just asking about the situation as a whole.

" _... May I inquire the intent of this question, your highness? I have limited knowledge of photography, but I am uncertain what this is leading to, to provide you with a more precise answer._ "

"I... wait, what? No, not photography—well, yes, photography, but I need a camera." Noctis feels colour and heat trying to take over his cheeks as people walk by, clearly interested in who he could _possibly_ be on the phone with. He hates when people take notice of what he's doing but he can't really just _hang up_. ... Well. He could. But he shouldn't. So, he tries again, "Look, I—you know how I asked about you and Gladiolus going to school here?"

" _Yes, though I'm not certain what that line of questioning amounted to, either_."

"I... kind of... this is impossible to do on the phone," There's more people staring now and he's getting too anxious to talk, "How fast can you get here?"

" _Ten minutes. Should I bring Gladio?_ "

"Sure, fine, just get here before the lunch hour ends."

He doesn't wait for the confirmation and quickly closes the call, shoving his phone into his bag before he heads for the roof. He needs to be alone, somewhere quiet, somewhere away from prying eyes, somewhere—

He feels his stomach drop, again, when he pushes the door to the roof open and nearly hits another student who was leaving.

Quite specifically, the student he was panicking over.

The blonde looks equally stunned to see him, before his eyes narrow, lips pressed in a thin frown, " _Seriously_?"

He wants to explain. He wants to apologise. He does, but his brain refuses to cooperate with his mouth and his throat feels like it's trying to close and he just ends up diverting his gaze so he doesn't have to see the anger or the bright, swelling bruise on the student's nose. That doesn't mean he can turn his ears off, though.

"Is this going to be a routine now? I just run into you every day until graduation? Assuming I even _get_ to graduate? Do you have _any idea_ —"

"—n't know—" Noctis frowns and tries to clear his throat. He must have said something loud enough to cut the tirade off, so he tries again, "I... I didn't know you were a student."

"I'm _wearing the exact same uniform as you, asshole._ "

Noctis must give him a skeptical look because the blonde backs down a little. He's still angry, but now he looks more suspicious than anything.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that someone would _spend money_ to break into this prison."

Noctis blinks, confused and unsettled by the wording, "I... what? This isn't a—I mean, technically, you have to spend money to enroll anyways, especially as a transfer, so—?"

The blonde seems to regard the words for a moment.

"Ok, fine, I walked myself into that one—how'd you know I was a transfer if you didn't know I was a student?"

At that, Noctis just shuffles in his spot. He really doesn't want to admit this—oh. He should. Probably head down to the front gates. He shuffles again and gestures over his shoulder, "Can we walk and talk? I'll... look, I know an apology isn't going to fix this, but at least let me try to explain? I want to fix this."

The looks he receives this time is critical; but, the blonde eventually lets out a long, slow breath that's obviously meant to help find his bearings.

"Fine. Fine, whatever."

"Thank you—uhm... I... never caught your name."

"Prompto."

"Prompto. Right, I'm—" he considers the consequences for a barely a moment before he finishes, "Noctis. I'm... really sorry about yesterday."

A small grunt that more or less says ' _you should be_ ' and yeah. He should and he is.

"I didn't know you were a student at the time. Look, I don't know where you're from... but in Crown City, you can't just go up to people asking for a picture." He grips the strap of his bag a little bit tighter as they're heading to the front gates, "I didn't handle it well. I know I didn't and I'm really sorry. But, I'm not the only kid here who spent their entire childhood being hounded by reporters. I still should've handled it better than I did, though. So _please_ let me make this up to you?"

Before Prompto can answer (or maybe he has no intention of answering, because he still looks skeptical), Noctis' phone rings and he quickly digs it from his bag, "Ignis, sorry, I'll be there in just a minute."

" _As long as you're all right. You made it sound so urgent that we assumed something had happened, your highness—"_

"Look, I'll explain everything when we get home but... can you... not call me that?" He lowers his voice, hopes that Prompto doesn't hear him and that Ignis can.

" _I'm... sorry_?"

"Just... look, you'll probably figure it out as soon as I get there, just _please_ —"

" _Understood, y—Noctis. I'll tell Gladio, as well._ "

"Great, see you in a bit. I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly, too. Bye."

He stashes his phone again and gives Prompto another look of apology, "I... ok. I overheard you and the professor talking. That's how I found out you were a transfer. But... I don't know anything about cameras, so I asked one of my... friends... and they're meeting me at the gates."

Friends is such a strange word. Referring to  _them_ as friends is even weirder. He wants to test the word a few more times, but Prompto interrupts his train of thought.

"... I want you to know that this is the kind of set-up where someone gets jumped. Just saying."

"What? I— _what_?"

For some reason, his reaction finally breaks the suspicious look and Prompto laughs, "I doubt that's what you have in mind, though. You're obviously pretty sheltered so I can roll with this, I guess. If I'm wrong, I guess it's my own fault, right? Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me and what not."

Noctis is still horribly confused by the time they get out front and he jogs ahead a bit to try giving his retainers a heads up, "I'm sorry, there were people and I just needed a minute to clear my head and I—"

"Noctis—Noctis, slow down, what _are_ you going on about?" Ignis tries to calm him down, obviously still uncomfortable with suddenly addressing him differently, "All right. Now. Can you please explain—who... this... person following you is?"

He suddenly looks suspicious and Gladiolus stands up straighter. Noctis makes a motion for them to back down; but, Prompto interrupts before he can get an explanation out.

"Ok, yeah, that thing I said earlier? This is what I meant." Prompto sighs and sounds a bit put off, "Ok, let's assume I'm being paranoid. What up, I'm Prompto. I just moved here from Niflheim and I'm assuming you're the friends that hopefully aren't going to murder me."

 _Oh_. That would explain a lot. He's still not sure what this jumping scenario he mentioned is, but the fact he's from Niflheim explains a _lot_.

Ignis and Gladiolus both look thrown off and are giving him looks for an explanation. A fast one, judging by the way Gladiolus is moving around the car to join Ignis.

"Ok... so... I called you because I kind of did something really, _really_ stupid and I needed input but this kind of works out better. I think. Maybe." Ignis gives him a pointed look and Noctis takes a deep breath, trying not to recoil under the look, "I... kind of broke his camera. ... After I punched him—"

"—For no reason," Prompto puts in. His grin turns into a softer smile, like he feels bad for making Noctis feel worse about the situation, "Chill. You already explained to me, I'm cool. I mean, I'm pissed, but I get it now. Chill, bro."

"...Right. So. I broke his camera and I want to replace it."

Prompto's posture immediately changes from relaxed and leaning against the front gates to rigidly standing at attention after he nearly trips over himself in a double take, "Wait, _what_ —"

"Hang on and slow down, both of you." Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, his free hand motioning for both of them to stop talking, "All right. Let me ensure I've understood this correctly. You assaulted someone you don't know, broke their property, and it's only just _now_ coming to our attention because...?"

Noctis imagines he must look absolutely pitiful because the disbelieving look levels out to a much softer expression, just as Gladiolus joins the conversation, obviously trying to take some pressure off both of them.

"Iggy. Chill button. He's trying to fix it, that's a good thing. ... I do want to hear the rest of this story, though." Gladiolus grins, leaning so one arm is propped on Ignis' shoulder, "Prompto, you said?"

"Uh... yeah, s'me." Prompto sounds baffled, like he's still a bit behind the conversation.

"Right. I'm Gladiolus, this is Ignis. I'm hoping Noctis already introduced himself."

"He... did, look, this is a great gesture but I really couldn't ask you to replace my camera—"

"You need it for class, right?" Noctis gives him a look, clearly confused by why the offer is being refused, "I told you, I heard you talking to the professor. You said you can't get another one for at least a week. When's your assignment due?"

Prompto just flusters further, starting to make gestures with his hands again, like he isn't sure what he's supposed to say, even though he does at least try, "What does that—I'm not telling you that, I'm trying to stop you from replacing my camera!"

"I assure you, it won't be a problem." Ignis adjusts his glasses before folding his arms over his chest, "Noctis is correct and I applaud him for taking responsibility of his mistakes—"

"That we still don't know anything about," Gladiolus interjects, "So... why'd you punch him, exactly?"

"Gladio, now really isn't the time."

"It's the perfect time, Iggy, hush."

"He asked to take my picture and I... kind of assumed he was a reporter and punched him before I thought it through." Noctis answers before the two can continue bickering. They both throw him alarmed looks and he shuffles a little, "That's... also why I asked about when you went to school here. I uh... can we finish this part of the conversation at home?"

"Of... course?" Ignis still looks surprised and Gladiolus... for some reason, Gladiolus looks like he wants to start laughing and is barely resisting the urge to do so.

"So... you guys are... brothers, then?" Prompto asks, clearly lost in the conversation and looking between the three, "Or... roommates?"

"Oh, no, we're not. Our apologies," Ignis tips his head a bit to accentuate the apology, "Gladio and I are friends of Noctis' family. We've been helping out a bit, as his family's been rather busy lately."

"Roommates is a good word for that," Gladiolus puts in, still resting on Ignis' shoulder, "Most days, Noctis stays with us, so roommates is pretty accurate."

"But you two live together?"

"We share an apartment—"

"—we're dating—"

"— _Gladio_ , I won't ask you again to stop interrupting me."

The two are bickering before Noctis has a chance to stop them. Not that he really has a mind to, at the moment. He's still processing the information. Luckily, the surprise doesn't show on his face; if it does, Prompto doesn't mention it and instead just nudges him with his elbow, quietly asking, "Are they always like this?"

No. Maybe? They're never like this with Noctis around. He feels something tight in his chest and wishes _this_ was what he saw from his retainers more. But, given the tiny white lie they just gave about their living arrangement, Noctis swallows and nods a little.

"Yeah. It's... fairly normal. All in good fun, usually."

Maybe they are like this more than he realises.

He tries to think back to their usual conversations; the way Ignis tries to stay on topic, even when Gladiolus is purposefully trying to distract him. Not often, but whenever it's something more mundane, Gladiolus isn't exactly known to stick around very long. Something small, like house work or what dinner should be or plans for the weekend—that's when Gladiolus interrupts, when he teases Ignis a little too much until it results in him getting whacked in the face with the nearest stack of papers. Never violent, never hard, just a dismissive gesture that Noctis had only noticed in passing. Anything related to the throne, to their jobs as retainers, and Gladiolus is nothing but attentive and takes orders in a manner that Noctis always thought was surprisingly easy for how often he teases Ignis.

He makes a note to watch them closer in the future and jumps when the first warning bell sounds, "Oh... guess we'd better get back to class, uh. When are you free next?"

"Tomorrow; I have stuff to do later—wait, why—oh for the love of—stop trying to buy me stuff!" Prompto flusters again, but he's still heading back to class. He waves over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting both of you!"

"You, too, see you tomorrow, kid!" Gladiolus calls, laughing and effortlessly taking a few large steps back to avoid getting hit in the face when Ignis is apparently done dealing with his teasing. Prompto doesn't argue but Noctis can see that his cheeks and the tips of his ears are still flushed in colour.

"We'll see you this afternoon, then, Noctis." Ignis waves, idly shoving Gladiolus towards the backseat before taking the driver's seat himself.

After the car is gone and they're back in the halls heading to class, Prompto grins at him, "Your friends are _awesome_! Big guy—Gladiolus, right? Dude, he's like—I don't even know, he looks built as Hell!"

Built is certainly _a_ word for Gladiolus. Noctis gives a small laugh, "Yeah. I'm a little surprised he was wearing a jacket. Normally it's an open shirt or a tank top."

"Nice. And glasses—Ignis, yeah, ok. Sorry, I'm bad with names sometimes. Ignis sounds super nice! Is he the mom friend? He sounds like a mom friend."

Noctis must look confused because Prompto just laughs, "Man, I've got a _lot_ to teach you."

"Then... you'll come with us tomorrow?" Noctis tries not to sound surprised, not to sound too hopeful. He can't stop himself from smiling when Prompto grins and gives a lazy nod.

"I don't see why not. At least if I'm there I can stop you from buying the camera."

Even as he's saying that, Noctis has a feeling (a hopeful feeling) that they'll still end up buying one.

♣

"You still mad, Igs?" Gladio leans forward so his arms can rest over the back of the driver's seat and his hands are against Ignis' shoulders, rubbing gently.

"I've warned you before: You cannot simply go about declaring our relationship to people." Ignis glances up to the rearview mirror, "Also, put your seatbelt on."

"It's on," Gladio shrugs the concern off, continuing the massage, "Kid don't even know who we are, what's it matter?"

"And if his highness goes to his father?"

"You think he would?"

At that, Ignis goes quiet, either contemplating the answer or uncertain of it.

"... I do not have enough information for this situation to answer in confidence."

"I don't think he will. And if he does... well, they can't just _get rid_ of us. The Amicitias may be the shields of kings, but _you_ are the single greatest strategist they've had in _years_. They aren't getting rid of you. Not without both of us raising Hell."

Ignis frowns a little, "Both—?"

"You honestly think the prince is going to let them try to reassign you?"

A moment longer and he shakes his head, "I... want to believe he wouldn't."

"Besides, King Regis wouldn't be able to find anyone else that can handle him and his damn picky eating."

At that, Ignis has to smile and he rolls his eyes, "Perhaps he'll be inclined to speak with us on the matter later this evening. For now, would you kindly return to your seat and stop trying to distract the driver?"

Gladio finally leans back in his seat properly and lets the comfortable silence fill the car.

♣

Noctis isn't sure where Prompto runs off to after classes let out; but, he doesn't see him again. He's not really _looking_ , but he assumes he's going to be painfully aware of where the other student is until he replaces the camera.

So, he heads straight for the front gates, not too surprised to see Ignis and Gladiolus already waiting for him. He gets into the car without fuss, but is still tense in preparation for any potential backlash from earlier.

Neither of them say anything about it, though; instead, Ignis graces him with a small smile. A sight Noctis finds he kind of likes, "I hope the rest of the day went well, your highness?"

He immediately forgets the smile and looks down at his lap in a put off manner. He hadn't really noticed before, but he really liked it a lot more when they were using his name. He shakes the thoughts off and nods a little, "Yeah. Prompto said he'd come with us tomorrow." He smiles a little, thinking about their short conversation back to class, "He really liked both of you."

Ignis is still smiling when he gives a small hum, "He was... pleasant, I suppose. I do wonder about his prior citizenship, but... I do not believe there is cause for worry."

"Niflheim isn't stupid enough to start shit." Gladiolus mumbles in the backseat, obviously not too thrilled about the other nation, "Not with Queen Sylva and King Regis on their thrones."

Noctis gives a passing, agreeing nod, and leans on the window, "Right... so... we can still go get him a new camera tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Ignis throws him a glance after a beat, concern lining his expression, "... Do you not wish to accompany us?"

"What? No, I do, it was my idea, why?" Noctis frowns over at the driver, confused and a little disappointed when he merely returns his undivided attention to the road. In the backseat, Gladiolus heaves a sigh and Noctis turns his attention to him instead, "What?"

"A few things; but, most importantly, Queen Sylva and her children are visiting. I'm pretty sure one of us mentioned that this morning," Gladiolus gives an idle wave to show he's not too concerned with the visit, "It being close to Lady Lunafreya's birthday and what not. They'll be staying in the palace for a while."

Noctis nods to show he remembers. He's a little excited; it's always great to have Luna visiting. Ravus still doesn't like him much; but, he doesn't take it too personally. He's seen the way Gladiolus glares at people who stare too long at Iris and assumes it's just something similar. If the entire Nox Fleuret family is visiting, that should mean Gentiana, as well, and her presence is always a calming one.

"That being said," Ignis picks up for him, seeming to hesitate before he continues, "There is... something we would like to discuss. Just the three of us. We understand that it will have to wait until after you've greeted the Queen and her children, but... when you're able, we would like a moment of your time."

To say he's surprised is an understatement. Ignis and Gladiolus rarely ask anything of him and he ends up frowning a little, "Yeah, of course. Is... is everything alright?" He doesn't think anything could have happened between lunch and now; but, he's overlooked things before. He's apparently been overlooking their relationship all together, but... if it were something important, they'd want to speak to him right away, right? He feels a small bit of relief when Ignis shakes his head.

"Everything is fine. This is a personal matter, for whenever you have time. But, for the moment, it would be most beneficial if you focused your attention to our guests. Agreed?"

Noctis nods and leans against his window again, "Right. ... Guess it's a good thing Prompto couldn't make it today."

He's not sure why he feels so disappointed, but he does... and, maybe he imagines it, he's pretty sure he just saw Ignis and Gladio exchanging curious looks of interest. He doesn't think on it very long, instead turning his attention to preparing himself for company.

♣

Seeing Luna is always great.

He actually smiles and laughs a little when Umbra and Pyrna run up to him, circling his legs a few times before rolling onto their backs and demanding he pet their stomachs. Luna's laugh distracts Pyrna and the dog immediately returns to her owner, rubbing up against her leg until Luna finally scratches behind her ears. Noctis gives her a wide smile—a smile he doesn't seem to be able to give much anyone else, "You got here earlier than we were expecting."

Ignis had been in a tizzy when they arrived to already find their guests present. He remembers Gladiolus struggling not to start laughing; but, the man had immediately been distracted by Nyx returning, as well. Noctis isn't sure where the three disappeared to, but he also knew there was nothing to worry about in the palace—

"Indeed. Lord Clarus was gracious enough to host us in your absence, your highness."

Ok. Almost nothing.

Thankfully, Noctis has mastered the art of not groaning in Ravus' presence and just sends him a polite, diplomatic smile, when he finally stands. Umbra rolls onto his front, sitting patiently next to Noctis' leg with his eyes trained intently on Ravus. Luna dispels the tension with hardly any effort.

"We all knew you would still be in class when we arrived, don't mind Ravus." Luna spares him another smile, though she looks a bit sad at the same time, "I was looking forward to catching up; but, Lord Clarus informed us you don't normally stay in the palace on school nights?"

He'd almost completely forgotten about that in his excitement to see his friend and he gives a slow nod, a frown crossing his face, "Yeah. I stay with Ignis and Gladiolus. They have an apartment close to campus from when they were attending school, so... it just kind of makes more sense to stay there. I come home on weekends and during break, though. I'll be here for your birthday, for sure."

That's enough to make Luna give him a real smile and he's relieved. Ravus is still making a face at him from over her shoulder, but he ignores it. It's already pretty common knowledge the two don't see eye-to-eye and Noctis doubts he'll ever actually earn a word of praise from his eventual brother-in-law.

He perks up a bit when he hears the doors to the study open and looks over his shoulder. Nyx gives a deep bow, along with Gladiolus and Ignis, and offers a courtesy tip of his head when he regards Noctis, "Prince Noctis, always good to see you. I apologise for the Queen's absence. She requested King Regis' attention almost as soon as we arrived and we've yet to see either of them since."

"It's all right." Noctis assures him, shrugging a bit, "I kind of guessed she would." He sends his retainers a quick glance before clearing his throat, "I really hate to leave so soon, but—"

"No need to apologise, your highness," Nyx's smile is as reassuring as ever and he gives Gladiolus a solid pat on the back, "Gladiolus already told me about your current arrangement and I'm sure the Queen will understand. I'm certain Lady Lunafreya doesn't mind passing your greetings on to the Queen?" The question is accompanied by a courtesy glance towards Luna, though it's more a formality than anything. Unlike his relationship with his own retainers, Luna's shown plenty of times that she's exceptionally comfortable with the familiarity that both Nyx and Gentiana address her.

"Of course. I was just saying the same," Luna gives a small laugh, "Truly, it's not my approval you require, however." She makes a pointed nod towards Umbra and Noctis immediately feels bad, the way the dog is staring at him so expectantly.

He hesitates before giving Gladiolus and Ignis a hopeful look, "Umbra can come, right?"

"He's hardly a nuisance, so I don't see why the complex should have a problem with him." Ignis assures him, "If they do, it can be handled accordingly."

"Or, you know, we just sneak him in." Gladiolus puts in, shrugging and acting like he doesn't notice the annoyed glare Ignis throws him, "He's quiet, he's well-behaved, no one would even notice he was there." Umbra gives a quiet bark to agree, his tail wagging, and he looks back up at Noctis, obviously happy with what's going on. The prince just smiles back and scratches behind the dog's ears.

"Thanks. C'mon, Umbra." He waves a little over his shoulder, "I'll see you this weekend, Luna. Ravus, Nyx." He tips his head to the two as he leaves, Umbra at his heel and Gladiolus and Ignis falling into step shortly after.

"Well. That went well." Ignis comments as they exit the palace, "I believe this is the first time you've managed _not_ to start a fight with Lord Ravus, Gladio."

Gladiolus scowls at that, but doesn't say anything. Noctis frowns a little as he listens to the two.

It's not really a secret that Gladiolus and Ravus don't get along. There's a long-standing grudge in terms of combat prowess and Ravus is definitely more upset than Noctis at never being able to beat the man. Personally, Noctis doesn't mind. Training with Gladiolus is _hard_ —training with either of them is hard, but Gladiolus, especially—and, honestly, sometimes Noctis is just glad he doesn't get knocked head over heels nearly as often as he used to. Gladiolus even spares him praise sometimes—it's not often enough to be called coddling and makes him realise that it's genuine praise when he's done something worthy.

That part doesn't bother him. It's the realisation that Ignis is the only one—outside of the other Amicitias—that doesn't call him 'Gladiolus'. That, likewise, Gladiolus is the only one that doesn't call him 'Ignis'. He really wants to ask about it, but... that's probably not the best subject to bring up. He really does want to know, though.

♣

When they get back to their apartment, Umbra immediately finds his way to Noctis' room and situates himself under the bed with only his still wagging tail sticking out. Noctis smiles at the dog and sets his bag down in a corner. He starts to sit on the bed before he remembers what Ignis mentioned earlier and hesitates. He kind of assumed they would bring it up on their own, but... maybe he should?

He's seen the way Luna speaks with Nyx and Gentiana. If she has any reservations on the matter, it doesn't show; and, both retainers are more than comfortable coming to her without hesitation.

With a slow breath he comes to at least one conclusion; if he wants to have that kind of relationship with his retainers... he needs to make the same effort Luna does.

Still, the second he's in the living area, he's back to feeling anxious. Gladiolus regards him from where he's reading on the couch, obviously confused by why he's out of his room before dinner, and Ignis stops going through the pantry in favour of sating his curiosity as well.

"Did you need something?"

Noctis almost dismisses it.

But, then he remembers lunch.

He remembers seeing the other side—the _fun_ side of his retainers. The way it felt to be on the receiving end of one of Ignis' smiles. He takes a deep breath to steel himself.

"You... said you had something to talk about when we got back." He hopes his voice doesn't sound too shaken. He tries to smooth the conversation out, "I did, too."

Ignis looks surprised, if not pleased, and sends Gladiolus a glance; the swordsman looks impressed and nods in response to the glance before he turns a smile on Noctis, "We did. Well. He did. I'm just along for the ride."

The smile becomes more playful when Ignis finds a kitchen towel to throw at him, though it doesn't quite make the impact he was hoping for. Even so, the strategist soon joins them, taking up a seat close to Gladiolus and gesturing for Noctis to sit as well.

As much as he wants this, he's not sure he's ready for anything _too_ drastically different; so, instead of sitting on the couch with them, he takes up the chair across from them so he can keep a close eye on both. He's a little confused by the disappointment that flashes across Ignis' face; but, it's gone as quickly as it appeared and it leaves him wondering if he imagined the look.

"Right. Well... Gladio isn't wrong, this is mostly a concern of mine... but, it pertains to both of us." For once, Gladiolus doesn't interrupt; instead, he puts a hand on Ignis' shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze in what Noctis can only assume is supposed to be reassurance. Ignis takes a deep breath and continues, "As you know, there are... _rules_... pertaining to how royal retainers should carry themselves. Quite specifically, rules about their behaviour towards other Glaives."

Oh.

Noctis blinks. Honestly, he hadn't even considered it to be a bad thing. All of the Glaives were pretty friendly with one another and he's heard plenty of whispered rumours about some of them seeing each other... in secret. It makes sense; their lives are supposed to be dedicated solely to the royal family and having a partner in their line of duty... it's generally frowned upon in fear of them placing their partner's life above that of whomever they end up serving.

"Gladio, as you know, is unnegotiable," Ignis continues, not seeming to pick up on the fact Noctis had temporarily stopped listening to him, "The Amicitias have long sworn their lives to the kings. This is something I believe all of us accept without question." He makes a gesture to show he's included Noctis in the statement as well; quite accurately, "I, however—"

"You're not leaving, are you?" Noctis isn't sure why he interrupts. He's not sure why _that_ is what he's stuck on. But the second the thought occurred to him—the very thought of Ignis not being around, just because he _technically_ shouldn't have been dating Gladiolus—he felt something tighten in his chest and his stomach dropped almost faster than when he realised he'd made a horrible mistake in punching Prompto, "You're... you're not, right?"

He feels a flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks when both retainers regard him with surprise and he tries to look anywhere but towards them, "I don't... I don't want you to go. So... you're not, though, right? I mean. As long as no one says anything, it doesn't matter, right?"

Gladiolus immediately starts grinning. Like he knew this would happen.

Ignis, however, still looks perplexed, like he isn't sure he actually heard correctly.

"I've no intention of leaving, unless you desire to release me. This... doesn't bother you?"

Noctis blinks and imagines he looks painfully confused. He _feels_ painfully confused when he finds the nerve to ask, "... Should it? I mean... honestly, I only kind of started noticing today and not even until you said anything." He looks down, scuffing his toes against the carpet in a sheepish manner, "I always just thought everyone shortened your names like you do. I thought Gladio just—er... Gladiolus just teased everyone the way he teases you." He's not sure if he's allowed to use the nickname. He wants to be able to. He wants that sense of security and involvement they'd played at in front of Prompto.

He wants that to be more than a white lie.

"With all due respect," Gladiolus interrupts his thoughts and he's a little surprised by the man laughing, "I'm pretty sure if _anyone_ teased Iggy, he'd shiv them. He tried to shiv me once or twice when we first met."

"I can't _possibly_ imagine why," Ignis grumbles, though there's a faint hint of a blush in his cheeks when he pointedly looks away from both of them, a sullen frown on his face that almost resembles a pout, "Heathen."

"Love you, too, Specs."

Noctis lets out a deep, relieved sigh, nearly slumping over with the relief and ends up watching the exchange with a small smile. A genuine smile. One that fades when the two finally start paying attention to him again and look surprised.

"... What?"

"You were... smiling." Ignis still looks surprised, but he smiles a moment later and Noctis feels the same warmth from earlier, "It is a fitting expression, your—"

"Please, don't." The feeling is gone again and Noctis feels bad for interrupting but... he doesn't want to lose that feeling. Not permanently. He shifts in his seat, eyes on the floor again, as he tries to find the will to voice his thoughts, "I... right. The thing I wanted to talk about."

"Ah, yes. Your earlier request." Ignis tilts his head, regarding Noctis for a moment before he asks, "Does this have anything to do with why you keep looking so upset with how we address you?" He smiles again when Noctis startles, "I thought so. You've been acting odd since we showed up at lunch. What's wrong?"

His tone is gentle, guiding. He doesn't press for immediate answers and Gladiolus looks equally interested in the answer without offering any input or pressure. Noctis just takes another breath and hopes he manages to make sense.

"Earlier, I just didn't... I didn't want him to know I was... _me_." He sighs when they look confused and tries to elaborate, "That I'm 'Prince Noctis'. He doesn't know. He just thinks I'm another student—when I told him about how a lot of kids at school have been harassed by reporters their whole lives? That someone buying a uniform _just_ to infiltrate the school was an all too real probability? He thought I was crazy. He thinks I'm just a kid that overreacted to having his picture taken."

Ignis nods a bit, "You want him to keep thinking that, then."

"I do. I'm...." He pauses, hesitates. He's said this much. He can say the rest. He can do this, "I'm sick of that—of people walking on eggshells around me or trying to win my favour for influence."

He goes quiet again, his shoulders sagging as it all hits him. How much he really did enjoy the short time in lunch where he _wasn't_ himself.

"Both of you, too," he finally admits, hopes he's actually speaking loud enough for them to hear, "When you showed up at lunch it was... it was _amazing_. I've never seen you two like that—I mean... I know it's kind of my fault. I never go out with you when you ask and I get why you can't act like that at home—at the palace, I mean. I can see it, now—when you look at each other. I never noticed before because I wasn't paying attention; but, if someone else did, they could take both of you away. I don't—I don't want that to happen. I want things to be like they were at lunch. All the time."

It sounds ridiculous when he says it out loud.

Utterly ridiculous and he feels like he has absolutely no reason to complain about his situation. All-in-all, Gladiolus and Ignis have always done exactly what was expected of them. They were loyal, they were attentive, and—despite the fact Noctis could see how blatantly taken they were now—they had never once put themselves before him. He was finally realising that all of their invitations to do something fun were _genuine_. They weren't going beyond their job, they weren't afraid of failing their job; they were genuinely upset that he didn't want to be around them when he didn't need to be.

There's a stretch of silence that Noctis spends worrying he's far overstepped the boundary between prince and retainers. Gladiolus breaks the silence first.

"Well, first thing's first," His voice drawls and, when Noctis looks up, he's wearing a wide grin, "You should probably get whatever homework done, get some dinner, and hope your new friend is still on for tomorrow."

"Agreed. Though, I do believe we should also prepare for the inevitability that Prompto will discover your title, Noctis." Ignis supplies, looking moderately apologetic for bringing it up, "Gladio and I will continue, as you've expressed; but, someone is bound to address you by title sooner or later."

Noctis blinks at them,  honestly and pleasantly surprised by how _good_ it feels to hear his name instead of title, "Right. Uh... right. That probably is going to happen, huh... do... do you think I should just tell him?"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt for him to hear it from you," Ignis concedes, despite looking a bit doubtful, "There's really no way to ease someone into that information, however."

"Just go with the flow," Gladiolus shrugs, "It comes up, great; it doesn't, we find a way to bring it up. Easy."

Ignis gives him a pointed look, one that rather clearly says ' _you aren't helping_ '; but, Noctis still laughs. He thinks it's the first time he's ever laughed around them and it feels _amazing_. Better than amazing.

This is definitely something he can get used to, especially when the laugh doesn't earn him the usual surprised looks. It earns him a pair of smiles, proud and affectionate, and makes him feel even better about the entire situation.

He'll worry about how to explain everything to Prompto later. For right now, he's going to enjoy the new found warmth... and hopefully convince Ignis that curry is the optimal choice for dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to be more sociable and Prompto learns a lot more than he expected. So does Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a few liberties with some canon stuffs. Ladida. Please enjoy ♥

For the first time in a very, very long time, Noctis is actually kind of excited to go to school.

Most days, he was eager to go because it meant being out of the awkward situations with his retainers. Today, despite the fact he was _actually_ a bit upset being away from them after _making progress_ in opening up to them—and vice-versa—he is also excited to see people.

Well. A person.

Kind of.

He is still extremely, unnervingly anxious about the entire ordeal—what if Prompto changed his mind? What if he has to cancel? What if having a chance to think over everything meant he was back to hating Noctis? Actually, no, that one would make perfect sense and Noctis wouldn't be remotely surprised by it... but he still wants to make up for the fact he'd been responsible for breaking the camera over such a harmless question.

He spends most of his morning trying, vainly, to focus on his classes. If he appears any more anxious than he normally does, no one comments on it; honestly, he's pretty sure no one even notices it.

It's not until the lunch bell rings that he finally considers he isn't sure _which_ class is Prompto's... just that they'd hit Noctis' first. So, he's not really sure how to find him—

" _There_ you are!"

He nearly falls out of his chair at the loud announcement and _everyone_ —quite literally _everyone_ —is staring at the door. Prompto grins and makes a gesture over his shoulder, "You, let's go, fun stuff, promise!"

He's not making any sense and everyone in the class looks confused. Noctis included; not because of the sudden appearance of the blonde, but because he has _no_ idea what's going on. Prompto huffs in annoyance and quickly crosses the room, mindlessly grabbing Noctis by the arm (doesn't acknowledge the scandalized whispering in the least) and _dragging_ him from the room before the prince even really registers what's happening. Honestly, the only reason he even manages to grab his bag is sheer habit from the fear of people trifling through his belongings. It's been a few years since _that_ particular incident but it's not one he's inclined to repeat.

"Prompto—Prompto, slow down, where are we going?"

"Well, if I tell you, it's no fun!" Prompto looks back at him with a grin. At the very least he does slow his pace a little. Enough that he's not yanking on Noctis' arm anymore.

Noctis doesn't ask any other questions after that and merely falls into step with Prompto, somehow managing to situate the strap into its usual spot, cross strapped over his chest without dropping it or working his captive arm free of the blonde.

Prompto doesn't release his arm until they're on the roof and, as soon as he does, Noctis suddenly feels a small wave of disappoint. That, thankfully, is quickly and easily drowned out by curiosity and following Prompto over to the railing on the far side of the roof to see what has him so excited. Prompto is almost literally bouncing in place as he points out into the distance and, as he looks up, Noctis feels his stomach trying to tie into knots.

He's pointing at the palace. Specifically, he's pointing out that they can see the renovations the palace is undergoing for Luna's birthday—long lines of vehicles of various purpose: the caterers, the people organising the event, coordinating the decorations, finalising the guest lists, running through security measures that need to be in place during the party, deciding which local station is going to be lucky enough to cover the event and be allowed _inside_... Noctis has seen the routine hundreds of times for various events and it's still enough to make him uncomfortable. The only redeeming factors, this time around, are the fact it's Luna's birthday and he can already make out where they're setting up the imported flowers from Tenebrae around the garden fountain.

"I heard people in class talking about it," He's only partially aware of Prompto speaking for a moment. He quickly shakes his head to give the blonde his undivided attention and ends up quirking a small smile at the obvious excitement, "The Tenebrae royal family is supposed to be visiting or something and they're importing all this really cool stuff—specifically, these _really_ gorgeous blue flowers!"

"Yeah, they only grow in Tenebrae. Honestly, it's the only place they can survive." Noctis points towards where they're setting up, "See that really heavy flora area towards the back on the close side? There's a fountain over there, just behind the palace in a huge garden; they're going to have _hundreds_ of the flowers there. Normally, the flowers can't survive very long outside of Tenebrae. It takes a lot of careful preparation and imported soil and a _little_ bit of magic to let the flowers last even a _day_."

"Wow," Is all Prompto can manage for a few minutes. He still looks excited, especially now that he knows where to look... but, after the moment of awe passes, he frowns and gives Noctis a confused look, "How'd you know all that?"

"... All what?"

"Like. Where it'd be and how they do it and stuff."

Noctis feels his throat closing up again and his stomach twisting into even tighter knots. Ignis _had_ warned him there was a chance of Prompto finding out. Maybe by someone else addressing him, maybe by seeing old papers or magazines, _anything_. There were a number of ways he could've found out... including Noctis, himself, walking right into a situation like this.

His hands feel clammy—more than usual—and it takes more effort than he cares to keep his breathing steady. Now if he could _find the will to talk_ —

"Noct? You ok?"

His attention immediately snaps to Prompto in alarm and... for whatever reason... Prompto immediately bursts out _laughing_.

"Holy shit, dude. Your _expression_ right now!"

"I—what about it—wait, _what_ did you call me?"

"What? Noct?" Prompto shrugs, "I dunno, sounded like a good idea? What, your frirends never gave you a nickname?"

Noctis just blinks at him and, after a moment longer, Prompto's grin fades into a frown as he seems to realise just how accurate the question—clearly meant to be a joke—really was.

"... I guess they were using your full name yesterday, huh? Sorry, I just kinda assumed—"

"No, I. I don't mind, I just... no one's ever...."

Prompto still looks confused. Even when he sits down and motions for Noctis to sit as well. He complies, carefully sitting himself down with his legs crossed lotus-style and his bag next to his leg. He tries to meet Prompto's eye for a few seconds before he looks away, trying to focus on a spot just past Prompto's shoulder... and ends up staring at what he can see of the palace. A mocking reminder of what he's been trying to keep secret.

"You've been acting really weird."

It's not much of an opener, but it's enough to regain Noctis' attention and makes him look at Prompto again. But, this time, Prompto's the one looking away, his eyes trained intently on his shoes.

"Honestly, I kind of just thought weird was your default. For being around two friends yesterday, all three of you were really tense—well." He pauses, considering his words before he amends himself, "Those two weren't. Just when they were trying to address you or anywhere near you. Big Guy was a bit better about it; but, Glasses looked like he was tripping over every other word and wasn't sure what to do with himself."

Noctis frowns. He hadn't noticed anything significantly different about how they acted with _him_... just how they acted with each other. ... But, in light of his recent discovery that they _were_ genuinely and frequently worried about him (and Ignis had admitted that he was almost always worrying about Noctis' socialising habits), he accepts that it is very entirely possible that they were.

"Today just kinda made it more official, I guess? They don't have a nickname for you. You don't use their nicknames, either. You used their full names when you were talking about them yesterday. And, now," Prompto makes a vague gesture over his shoulder, " _That_. And don't even get me started on your classmates. I mean, ok, yeah, _I'm_ weird. I'm cool with that, though—"

"I don't think you're weird."

Honestly until very, very recently, Noctis has never had a problem interrupting people. Honestly, unless it was Luna or his dad or his retainers in an emergency, Noctis very rarely spoke to anyone before. Now he's interrupted Prompto at least twice that he can think of and he can't even count how many times he's cut Ignis off in the past twenty-four hours.

He frowns a little and shakes his head, trying to pick his words a bit more carefully, "I mean... you are. But not... bad weird?"

"... So I'm... a good weird?" Prompto's giving him a rather surprised look, one brow quirked in curiosity as his head cocks to the side. It kind of reminds Noctis of Umbra and makes him smile a little.

"I think so. I mean... all things considered, I wasn't expecting you to talk to me until after school," Noctis confesses, looking down at his hands and just watching the nervous tics he's picked up over his life. The way he flexes his hands and twists his fingers together so he's doing _something_ with his hands. He should really break the habits, but he's never really had much an idea _how_. Maybe he'll ask Ignis, eventually. Ignis doesn't have problems talking to people. He shakes the thoughts off, trying to get himself back on track by looking back up at Prompto and trying to hold eye contact, "Don't get me wrong, this is... great. It is, I never... I've never really had anyone to talk to at school. Or...."

 _"Just go with the flow. If it comes up, great..._ "

Gladiolus' words ring clearly in his mind, even as his stomach tries to tie itself into a pretzel.

"... You ok?" Prompto looks concerned now, leaning at various angles to try getting him to make eye contact, even when Noctis makes a point to look away whenever he succeeds, "Hey, it's cool if you don't wanna tell me. Glasses said your family was going through some stuff, right?"

That's certainly _one way_ to put it.

His father's health has definitely been better; but, Noctis' understanding is that it could be a hundred times worse. At least he isn't actively using the crystal's magic all day. He's not really _sure_ of the details; just that in all the history books he's ever seen, in all of the family history that Ignis has given him to look through over the years, whenever there was war, the king's health was almost always mentioned. Noctis understood... kind of. He still wasn't really sure about the magic himself, let alone how the Glaives tapped into it or how some handled it better than others, how some—specifically Nyx, whenever he was around—could warp as well as (better, sometimes than) Noctis could and others couldn't. But, still. His father could be a lot worse off and Noctis spends every day being grateful he _isn't_.

"It's... a long story." Is all Noctis can really say on the matter, his mouth suddenly remarkably dry, "I, uh...."

"Noct, seriously. It's ok—"

"—No, it's—sorry, I know I keep interrupting, I swear I don't normally do that." Noctis tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, starting to worry at the flesh as he pointedly stares at the space between them. Quietly, he's glad Ignis isn't around to stop him from chewing his lip. The strategist always gives him that _look_ whenever he does until he stops. He knows it's a bad habit, but it helps him get his thoughts in order. He lets out a slow breath, finally looking up, trying to hold eye contact this time, while wondering how long he'll be able to last.

"Right... but... it's really not ok. I. ...Ok, I am about to tell you something _really_ important and I really, really, _really, **really**_... need you to let me get this out in one go, ok?"

Prompto blinks at him. If he's bothered by the interruption, it doesn't show; instead, his features are lined with concern just as much as confusion, even when he gives a slow, affirming nod.

Noctis takes another deep breath and hopes he doesn't trip over himself _too_ badly.

He managed to talk to Ignis and Gladiolus. He managed to make _positive_ progress with them, steps towards being more than liege and retainer.

He can do this.

"I've... been lying. Not on purpose—I mean, kind of on purpose, but it's not really a _lie_. I just. We didn't tell you the whole truth yesterday. About me—about... all three of us. Yeah, we're all living together, so we're _kind of_ roommates, I guess? But it's more just me crashing in the spare room of their apartment—oh... I... wow, that should have been a huge indicator, now that I'm thinking about it." Noctis frowns for a moment, severely distracted by wondering _how_ he never managed to notice their relationship when Noctis was clearly taking over the spare room and he'd never seen either of them sleeping on the couch. He shakes his head, trying to get back on his prior train of thought, "Not the point. Point. Ignis wasn't really lying, either. My family's going through a lot of stuff; but him and Gladiolus are more than just friends of my family. They've been with me since I was a kid—like, as long as I can remember, Gladiolus has _always_ been there. Ignis, too, though I think he moved in with us a while after Gladiolus. It... kind of all blurs together, honestly."

Noctis pauses. Prompto doesn't try to ask questions. He still looks confused as to why he's being told all of this, but he doesn't interrupt. Instead, he makes an encouraging, inquisitive hum in his throat for Noctis to continue.

"... So, remember how I said kids here grew up being hounded by reporters?"

Prompto nods and offers a bit of insight, trying to make it a little easier, "There's a girl in my class who says her dad is an ambassador, so yeah. I probably should have thought of that, before. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I... I'm one of those kids, too. If Gladiolus and Ignis weren't with me whenever I'm off campus, I'd probably _never_ get away from the media. Well, technically, Gladiolus is just as much a media target as me. His family's a long line of nobility, but I _think_ they've figured out to leave him alone."

Prompto's eyes widen and sparkle like he wants to ask and Noctis gives a laugh—a nervous one that's trying to relieve the tension he feels and decides that indulging him with this information is probably the easiest way to say what he needs to.

"I guess neither of them gave their last names yesterday, huh? None of us did. Gladiolus Amicitia. You've probably heard of them, at least—"

"—Wait, _the_ Amicitias? Like—like the sworn shields? Dude, even kids in Niflheim know that name! They're _legends_!" Prompto is practically bouncing in his seat, obviously thrilled, "Holy—man! I am _so tempted_ to take you up on that camera offer, _just_ so I can get a picture of him, I—wait. ... Wait a minute."

He's stopped bouncing and giving Noctis a weird look. A look that says he's trying to piece together the information he just got.

Any relief Noctis may have felt is gone in that instant and he's back to feeling so nervous that he's _pretty sure_ he's going to be sick. He already feels light headed and like he could start hyperventilating at any minute. Instead of trying to speak again, he just gives a slow nod to try and tell Prompto that the conclusion he _probably_ came to is the right one. There really aren't many other answers that would make sense.

"You're—?"

Noctis nods.

"Which is why he's—?"

Another nod.

Prompto looks like he has something else to say. He opens his mouth, thinks about it, then closes it again, his brows knitting tightly together as he tries to process everything. The silence feels suffocating and Noctis immediately pulls his lip back between his teeth, biting down hard enough that he's honestly surprised he doesn't break skin.

"... I guess that's a pretty good reason to freak out over someone asking to take your picture." Prompto says after what feels like the longest silence Noctis has ever been through.

Noctis just blinks at him, completely thrown off by the response and how _calm_ he is about it. At the same time, he's pretty sure he is _seconds_ from panicking. What if Prompto doesn't want to talk to him anymore, what if he leaves, what if—

"Why didn't you just tell me, though?"

Or, he could just look like the saddest, most confused kicked puppy in the world. Noctis almost literally feels the tension getting thicker and his chest feeling tighter, even though there isn't the least bit of hostility in Prompto's words or his posture.

His posture, Noctis finally notices, is still remarkably relaxed. Inviting. He's not leaning towards Noctis, not trying to force him into the conversation. He's still sitting with his legs crossed so the soles of his shoes are pressed together and his hands are resting lightly on his ankles; he's rocking a little, but it's more side-to-side than trying to push any closer to Noctis.

For a few of those tense minutes, Noctis thinks— _really_ thinks about why he didn't just tell Prompto from the beginning. Yeah, he _liked_ that Prompto didn't know who he was but... he still _should_ have. He shouldn't have asked his retainers to lie for him, either, even though they both admitted they had been _really_ happy about how lunch had gone yesterday. That Noctis had actually reached out to them for help. The least he could do was try to make an effort with Prompto, too, especially since he'd already gotten this far.

"I—you know... you're the first person that's ever snapped at me?" Prompto startles and looks ready to apologise but Noctis makes a waving gesture to stop him, "I mean. Aside from Ravus. He doesn't count, though. Like, Gladiolus will push me around during training, a lot. But that's his job. To make sure I know how to handle myself in a fight. But you actually _snapped at me_. And, yeah, at the time I felt _miserable_ and I still absolutely deserved it... but, I think... I really enjoyed it."

"... So, you're a masochist?"

"What— _no_ —well, maybe, I guess— _shut up_." Noctis flusters and feels his cheeks getting warmer, "That wasn't the _point_ and I didn't mean it _like that_! I mean—you... just... treated me like a normal person. _That part_ I liked. Not getting snapped at; I didn't like that part, but I still know you have every right to be mad at me." He shrugs a little, not really sure _where_ he was going with that train of thought, but he knew he _had_ to at least say that much, "I guess I thought you'd act... different... if you found out."

There's another stretch of silence as Prompto thinks over their conversation. He doesn't worry his lip the same way Noctis does, instead chewing on the inside of his cheek and drumming his fingers on his ankles and the roof beneath them. Eventually he looks up, expression still carefully neutral.

"So, you totally already knew about the weird line of cars leading up to the palace then?"

Noctis blinks, not entirely sure of the relevance of the question but he still nods, "Uh... yeah. It's for Luna's birthday."

Prompto waves the extra information off, despite the fact he looks curious and interested for a minute.

"But you didn't stop me from gushing about it."

That isn't a question so much as an observation and Noctis frowns.

"I didn't see a reason to. You were obviously enjoying yourself and... it kinda made it more fun for me, I guess? Honestly, I hate when they plan events. There's hundreds of people and the Glaives run security so tight that it takes _days_ longer than it should."

Whatever Prompto's next question was _going_ to be, he immediately discards it in favour of a confused expression, "Glaives?"

"I... guess they'd be like elite guards in other countries? Gladiolus and Ignis are both training to be Glaives. Kingsglaives is their full title."

"Oh, you mean like Nyx Ulric?" Prompto's eyes light up, "He's also amazing, by the way, but ok. Glaives makes sense, now—wait, so can Big Guy and Glasses do the cool blue teleporting thing?"

"...Blue... oh, you mean warping?" Noctis blinks, "Uh... far as I know, no? I mean... Ignis probably could? They're both still training as Glaives, they're not _official_ Glaives. The warping only works with daggers and Gladiolus doesn't use daggers. Ignis could probably warp if he wanted? Either way, Nyx is probably the best at it, even among the other Glaives."

Prompto just gives him the most amazed look ever; his eyes sparkle and there's a huge grin on his face and he looks like he has a hundred more questions. Noctis just gives him a confused look.

"You're... taking this really well."

"Well, I mean, you just said you didn't want me to treat you like a prince so whatever, I guess? Glaives are way cooler, anyways." Prompto shrugs. He looks ready to ask another question about the order when the first warning bell rings and he groans, "Man... just when it's getting good—wait, one more: you actually _know_ Nyx Ulric?"

"Uh... yes? He's visiting with the Nox Fleuret's, right now. He's one of Luna's retainers, now; just like Gladiolus and Ignis are my retainers."

"... I am somewhere between overwhelmingly jealous and too amazed to care." Prompto admits as he finally pulls himself up to his feet, stretching out with his arms high above his head before he reaches down to help Noctis up, "I'd really rather just stay up here and ask more questions, but it'd probably raise all sorts of trouble if you ditched class, huh?"

"... Probably, I've never tried."

"We should totally try that one day. Not today, but one day." Prompto gives him a lazy grin as they head back inside and down to the classrooms.

After a bit of walking, he gives Noctis a curious look, "You're... really gonna replace my camera?"

"... Yes?" Noctis frowns, "I want to. It was my fault your camera broke and I still feel really bad about it. Why?"

Prompto doesn't answer and is quiet until they get back to their hall. They stop in front of Prompto's class first, this time, and that's when he finally finds the will to speak again, "So... meet you by the gates? Your class might have a collective heart attack if I show up again."

Noctis actually laughs a little at that and nods, "Yeah. Meet by the gates."

For some reason, Prompto gives a curious smile before he waves and heads into his class. It's not until Noctis is back in his own class, quietly mourning that he completely forgot to eat any of the pastries he'd _begged_ Ignis to make extras of and probably wouldn't have been able to, that it hits him. That he finally realises that was probably the first time Prompt—or anyone outside his family, his retainers, and Luna—has ever seen him laugh or smile. And, like Gladiolus and Ignis, he'd been surprised... a good kind of surprised, at least, and it made Noctis feel... honestly, really good about how the hour had gone.

♣

Prompto doesn't pay attention to any of his afternoon classes. He tries, at first. Really, he does.

But, inevitably, he starts thinking about what all he just learned and finally tries to digest everything.

He literally. Just had lunch. With the crown prince.

... A lunch that did not involve food and now his stomach was turning into angry knots, along with his nerves finally catching up with him.

Prompto's never been good at staying mad at people.

Yeah, he was still devastated over his camera and _yeah_ he kinda still wanted to hate Noctis for breaking it in the first place... but it's really hard, especially for him, to stay mad at someone who is making an active effort to make amends. Amends that look really hard for him, even though he could probably quite literally just buy Prompto _anything_ and be done with it. But he'd gone out of his way to try asking his friends— _retainers_ for help. He'd invited Prompto along when he'd been caught, because none of them knew much about cameras or photography. He was clearly out of his comfort zone and Prompto was just _amazed_ to meet someone that seemed more terrified of social situations than he was.

But, the _crown prince_. He had snapped at him—and called him an asshole, now that Prompto thinks about and immediately feels a little bit of embarrassment... but, Noctis wasn't even mad about being snapped at.

As he thinks about it, Prompto ends up frowning. He ends up thinking about everything Noctis told him and all the stuff he _didn't_ know.

He knew there were other kids from prestigious lineage in his class and around the school—obviously, no one _nearly_ as high up the chain as Noctis and Gladiolus were. But, the other students were still sociable. Yeah, he could kind of figure out who some of them were—the cliques that formed, the groups that blatantly thought they were above the rest—but their status didn't have any effect on their ability to mingle and socialise. Gladiolus' apparently didn't, either, because he'd been extremely friendly and approachable, despite his status, his title, his relationship with Noctis... he came across as someone that just naturally got along with people without much effort.

All in all, it just makes Prompto wonder _how_ sheltered Noctis really is. It makes him want to ask about how he grew up—about the reporters, about his family, about his... friends...?

Prompto frowns as he replays the conversation, over and over again in his head.

He hadn't really thought about it, since he'd introduced Gladiolus and Ignis as his 'friends'; but, in light of the fact he'd just been trying to hide the fact he was royalty... he wonders if that word still holds up. And if it doesn't... does he even _have_ any friends? Probably the Princess of Tenebrae, if he can address her so casually, but otherwise... _does he_?

And that, finally, is what makes Prompto remember when they met. When he'd found Noctis sitting alone as people pointedly avoided him. When no one had so much as blinked when he punched Prompto for something he thought was as small as asking for a picture.

In that moment it finally occurs to him that Noctis probably _really doesn't_ have friends.

Not that Prompto can say any better of himself; yeah, he can socialise a little better (a lot, honestly; once Prompto starts going in a conversation, he can ride the flow pretty easy and stay active in most conversations) but he doesn't really have... friends. He could blame it on the fact he's new; but, even in Niflheim he hadn't made many friends. He had a few he knew from childhood, but even they were more acquaintances by the time he'd moved than friends.

Once he reaches this conclusion, he almost immediately comes to another.

No matter what, he really wants to be Noctis' friend.

He still really doesn't want him buying a new camera, but... a: he needs it if he wants to pass his class; b: he's starting to feel like it would be more than rude if he declined; and, c: he's going to need it to make his point, in the long run.

Feeling a little more confident in how the afternoon is going to, Prompto tries—really, _really_ tries—to turn his attention back to the teacher. He should be able to focus, now that he's sorted that mess out in his head, but....

This time, he ends up thinking of all the other information—the Glaives, especially—and trying to fight down a grin for the rest of the day.

♣

When class lets out, Prompto completely ditches the original plan of just meeting at the gates and darts for Noctis' class and arrives just as the prince is leaving, apparently a bit after everyone else. Everyone else in his class is already dispersing ahead of him and he looks... exhausted is a good word. Ready to fall over and take a nap, or maybe he just woke up from one. He wonders just how much Noctis could get away with if he actually tried.

Instead of thinking on it, he grins and falls into step next to him, giving him a small nudge in the side with his elbow, "Morning!"

Noctis actually _jumps_ a little when Prompto announces himself so suddenly and Prompto can only assume it's years of practice that keep him from a verbal reaction. Instead of thinking on it too long he just quirks a brow, "What?"

"Where did you—I thought we were—?"

"Yeah, were. That's a pretty flexible term." Prompto stretches his arms out above him before he folds his hands behind his head, "To be honest, I figured it'd just be awkward if I showed up without you—you ok?"

He leans a bit, trying to get a good look at the prince's face when he starts hunching in on himself like he's trying to disappear. Prompto frowns and, after a moment, finally becomes vaguely aware of the steady, buzzing whispers around them.

... _Oh, right_.

Given everything he learned and what he's pretty sure he figured out, Prompto probably should've seen this coming. He ignores the whispers in favour of walking a bit closer, enough so their arms touch, and keeps his voice down, "Hey. Keep your head up."

"I _can't_ —"

" _Yes_ , you can." Prompto frowns, "Hey. You managed to talk to me yesterday, right? You got this. They're talking, so what? Give them something else to talk about."

At the very least, Noctis raises his head enough to give Prompto a disbelieving glare. Or tries to. Prompto can tell he isn't handling the attention well in the least; but, at least talking is distracting him. So, he'll keep him talking.

"So, where are we going?"

"What?"

"I mean, unless you have a magical storage of cameras at home, we have to go out into town, so...?"

Noctis blinks at him and, after a moment, gives a small shrug, "I was kind of hoping you had ideas. I know Ignis said he'd ask around for suggestions, but it _is_ your camera, so...?"

"I've only been around a few weeks—about two months?" Prompto shrugs, "I haven't gotten to look around much. My camera was an old model I found at a bargain store before I moved."

"Well, I suppose it's good we looked into local businesses, isn't it?"

Both of them jump at the new voice and, when Prompto finally takes his attention off Noctis he finally realises that they somehow got out to the front gates without either of them noticing. Ignis is leaning on the car and tips his head in greeting, "Prompto. Noctis. Today went well I hope."

"Uh... yeah. Great, actually." Noctis still looks thrown off by the fact they're already out front, too, and shuffles a little before he manages a small smile and turns his attention to Prompto, "Hey, you don't have any plans today right? I mean... after this, you don't?"

"Not that I'm aware of." It's Prompto's turn to be confused; but, Noctis doesn't offer any further explanation past a hopeful question.

"So... you could just stay with us for a while?"

"If they don't mind, yeah. Sure."

Noctis immediately turns his attention to Ignis with a hopeful look and, surprised as he looks, the man gives a slow nod, "I don't see why that would be an issue... should you not inform someone, however?"

"Oh, I moved here by m'self." Prompto shrugs, "Just me, so nope. No one to check in with—what?"

Both of them are giving him concerned looks and Gladiolus is leaning out the back window, looking confused as to why they haven't left yet even though he offers a friendly wave towards Prompto. The blonde blinks before it finally hits him.

"Oh! Oh—whoa, it's cool. I'm cool, really." He gives a nervous laugh, "Guess I kinda forgot to mention that? But, really, I'm fine. I've been living alone for a long time. No biggie."

He really doesn't want this to get awkward or start reciting why he moved or where his parents are. He's still kind of processing the fact that Noctis wants him to stick around— _him_. Someone he doesn't really know. The _crown prince_ wants him around.

Mentally, he slaps himself for that part. He has to remind himself that Noctis doesn't want to be treated like the crown prince. The least he can do is not worry about _that_... and, maybe later, they can talk about him moving. Yeah... later.

For now, he puts on a smile that he hopes doesn't look forced, "Seriously, it's fine. So... are we going to explore Crown City or what? Or... I guess I'd be getting a tour? Either way, daylight's wasting!"

"You know the sun doesn't set for at least another four hours, right?" Noctis asks, genuinely confused, and Prompto sighs again.

"Dude, I have _so much_ to teach you. Also, Niflheim's _way_ different. We'd be at sunset right now and it would be Hell trying to get home."

"Well, in light of that discovery," Ignis interrupts them before they get carried away, "Perhaps you would like to educate Noctis on the differences between Crown City and the Imperial. Gladio, if you don't mind moving up front?"

Gladiolus startles and gives him a betrayed look when he complains, "Hey, you know damn well why I'm sitting in the back! There's no room up front!"

Ignis just gives him a pointed look and Prompto raises his hand a little, trying to draw attention back to himself before they start arguing, "I don't need much room, if you can put the seats back. So... can I sit in the back, now?"

Gladiolus looks skeptical and like he wants to argue... mostly like he just doesn't want to lose the argument against Ignis who gives him a decidedly smug look and makes another gesture towards the front seat, "On your time, Gladio."

A moment longer the man finally grumbles out an agreement and gets out of the backseat. He stands to the side of the door, idly motioning for the other two to get in, while he's still scowling at Ignis. Noctis doesn't say anything about their behaviour and climbs across the seats to sit behind the driver; Prompto settles next to him and just keeps watching the two through the window after the door is closed.

"Is it just me or are they really bad at hiding they like each other?" Prompto looks over at Noctis, "Seriously, how did you not notice them?"

Noctis just shrugs. He doesn't look upset though; instead, he's smiling at them, watching as they finally stop their silent arguing and Ignis moves around to the driver's side, "I guess... I just never really tried before. It is really easy to see, though, you're right. They only act like this outside of home."

Prompto wants to ask why; but, before he can, he's distracted by Gladiolus adjusting the seat in front of him and asking if he still has enough room.

"Yep, I'm good! You good?"

"As good as I'm going to be sitting up front." Gladiolus still sounds put off being in the front seat, but he doesn't argue any further and merely makes a gesture, "Oi, Noctis, there's a book under Iggy's seat. Pass it up?"

Noctis finds the book easily and complies without fuss before turning his undivided attention back on Prompto, "Was that true? What you said about Niflheim having shorter days?"

"Yep. Sunrise is about the same time, but it sets around 4 in afternoons." Prompto makes a dismissive gesture, "There's all sorts of conspiracy theories out there, but... after a while, you just kind of stop listening and tune them out, y'know? It's why kids in Niflheim are so interested in _other_ countries and their legends—speaking of!"

He leans forward, latching onto the back of Gladiolus' seat before Noctis can stop him and doesn't even try to contain his excitement, "What's it like?"

The man gives him a confused look over his shoulder after giving Ignis a look to see if _he_ knows what's going on. Ignis just shrugs, his attention temporarily shifting up to the rearview mirror.

"What's what like?"

"Noct told me." Prompto shrugs, like this shouldn't be a big deal. If Noctis told him, he's assuming his retainers would know that he meant to bring it up, "About why you three were acting weird yesterday and that's cool, whatever, great, but you two are _Glaives_. There are _so many stories_ about the order in Niflheim!"

He barely hears Noctis correct him, muttering _'Glaives in **training**_ '. Later, Prompto will applaud Ignis' ability to control his surprise and not slam the brakes. Gladiolus actually does a full body turn to look at both of them, clearly just as surprised, with most of his attention on Noctis, "Wait, you _did_ —hold up, what did you just call him?"

"Uh... Noct? Oh... right, yeah, I totally gave him a nickname earlier." Prompto shrugs again, "Why?"

Noctis, in that time, is shifting in his seat and clearly uncomfortable with the fact that the attention is suddenly on him, "I told him it was ok. Uh... you said it'd be better if I told him and it... kinda came up."

"That's great!" Gladiolus laughs and reaches back to ruffle his hair, ignoring the startled, petulant protesting, "I told you there was nothing to worry about, Iggy!"

"Yes, yes, you told me so." Ignis attention shifts from Noctis to Prompto, "You're taking the information remarkably well."

"I mean, why shouldn't I? Makes sense if you don't want people treating you weird. I get treated weird all the time for being from Niflheim," He says this like it should be obvious, "You three are probably the only people that haven't given me a hard time for it. Trust me, I know Niflheim's shit but that doesn't mean the citizens are. There's a lotta great people—just like you three are way nicer than pretty much everyone else I've met here."

Gladiolus frowns (Ignis is, too, though it's a little harder to see) and his attention finally drifts from messing with Noctis, "Like bullied hard time or...?"

"Nah, not that bad." Prompto waves the concern off, "I just hear a lot of people talking. No one's done anything yet. And, if they do, whatever? I can take a hit—oh, yeah, I guess that's one kind of cool thing about Niflheim?"

"The rumours about human enhancement are true then?" Ignis finally joins the conversation, his question quiet and his eyes narrowing a bit when he asks.

"Pff, rumours? That's standard in the Empire. I mean, there aren't really any side effects. Not anymore." Prompto looks at his hands and flexes his fingers a little, "I never got the full treatment because my body rejected a lot of the enhancements. But I can definitely take a hit and I guess my reaction time is pretty good? Supposedly it enhanced my vision, too, but I still have to wear contacts and my eyes get really irritated if I stay out in the sun too long. I just kinda thought it was because the sun's _brighter_ here, though, y'know?"

Ignis doesn't offer any more on that front, but Prompto can see the way he's gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter. Gladiolus' attention almost immediately turns to trying to calm him down without actually saying anything by rubbing his arm. And Prompto... Prompto isn't sure what he said or did to upset them, but he feels really bad about it. He tries looking to Noctis for input, but he's frowning, too; his is more confused, than upset, though.

"Human enhancements? Like... what does that even...?"

"That is not a conversation you two will be having in the car." Ignis interrupts, his voice sharper than Prompto can recall hearing it; judging by the way Noctis jumps and Gladiolus gives him a _look_ and squeezes his arm a little, this isn't a normal tone for him at all. The bespectacled man lets out a slow breath to compose himself and, when he speaks again, there's less bite to his voice, "I apologise. But... if this is a conversation you two insist on having, I would advise you wait." Another deep breath and exhale and he glances into the mirror, "Prompto, you are more than welcome to join us for dinner. If you wish to discuss this with Noctis in the privacy of the apartment, you may. But, please... not in the car and _not_ in public."

Any intent he has to decline the invitation immediately vanishes because Noctis is giving him the most hopeful look he's _ever_ seen another person wear. So he nods and smiles, "Dinner sounds awesome. That what you had in mind, earlier?"

"Oh, when I asked if you wanted to stay with us for a while? No—well, yes, but there's somewhere else, first." Noctis is smiling—actually smiling—when he leans back in his seat and looks out the window, "You'll figure it out."

Prompto puffs his cheeks up in a show of false annoyance; but, a moment later the two are talking about school and Prompto resumes asking (pestering) Gladiolus about the Glaives.

♣

The only time Noctis has ever—quite literally _ever_ —been to the shopping districts of Crown City is when Ignis or Gladiolus need to pick things up before they take him home.

So, as much as Prompto wants to call this a tour for him... it's also Noctis' first time seeing a lot of the stuff.

It's terrifying at first—well, it doesn't stop being terrifying. Noticing when people turn to stare and when people whisper as they walk by. He could just be paranoid, but he's spent so much of his life trying to get away from cameras and reporters that it's hard _not_ to be.

But, he keeps his shoulders drawn back and does his best to keep his head up and walk tall between the three. Gladiolus and Ignis are in front of them, gesturing towards shops and land marks on the off chance they all get separated. (Ridiculous, but very much an Ignis thing to do.) Prompto, for his part, is _glued_ to Noctis, with one arm over his shoulders and looking around at everything in unbridled _excitement_.

They soon come to a large store _full_ of cameras and Noctis doesn't even know where to start looking. Prompto doesn't seem sure either; but, his is more that he wants to look at _everything_ at once and he immediately darts down an aisle before anyone can stop him. Ignis laughs and promises to keep an eye on him, taking a much more leisure pace after the blonde. Gladiolus puts an arm around Noctis' shoulders. The gesture is foreign for him, but there's a sense of security with it and Noctis lets out a slow breath and mumbles a gratitude.

"Y'know. I think punching that kid might be the best thing you could've done," Gladiolus muses after a while, smile lingering on his face, even when he adds an apologetic amendment, "Not that I'm condoning the action—well, I am, but don't tell Iggy I said that. But, overall. I think this kid's probably going to be really good for you."

Noctis glances up at him, confused, "How so?"

"You'll figure it out." Is all Gladiolus offers before he ruffles Noctis' hair again and grins, "Anyways, where _were_ you planning on taking him, if not straight back to the apartment? Iggy's already got it in his head that he wants to cook something for Prompto tonight, so... not a restaurant. Where to, then?"

Despite scowling over having his hair disturbed, Noctis almost immediately forgets being annoyed and perks up a little, "Oh, right! I should've asked Ignis... do you think it'd be ok if we took Prompto home for a bit?"

"... Home _our_ place or home _home_?"

"Home home." Noctis shuffles a little, looking over his shoulder where Prompto is making gestures at the cameras he's looking at to Ignis; the man looks a little lost, but highly amused by the antics, "Prompto found out because... he heard people talking about Luna's birthday and figured out he could see the preparations from the roof."

"Can you?" Gladiolus frowns, "I know you can see the palace but... oh. I guess he did say he had good eyesight, huh." He makes a point not to call it as it is and gives a slow nod, "Well. I don't see a problem with it. I doubt Iggy will. But, why the palace, exactly?"

Noctis thinks back to how excited Prompto was and shrugs a little, "I think he'd like it." He mulls over the thoughts a moment before he laughs a little and adds, "I'll show him the garden when we get home. He was really interested in the flowers. While I'm doing that, could you find Nyx?"

"Sure, why—oh. Pff, yeah, I guess it would make sense for him to be some super star legend in other places." Gladiolus actually laughs at that, "Oh, this is gonna go _great_. I'll tell Iggy when we head back to the car, just keep Prompto distracted so he's not eavesdropping, yeah? You wanted to surprise him, right?"

Noctis manages to nod; but, before he can give a verbal confirmation, he hears Prompto.

"Hey! Big guy, Noct! Smile!"

There's a flash before he really registers what's going on and only really hears Gladiolus laughing as he rubs his eyes and gives Prompto an unamused glower. The blonde grins in response, fingers curled around... something that looks considerably more ancient than his camera had been.

"What is that?"

"Hybrid model!" Prompto exclaims, like that explains _everything_. He rolls his eyes when Noctis doesn't respond and finally elaborates, "It's really cool! These go for _millions_ back home, but they're _so much_ cheaper here, it's amazing!" He looks at Ignis, nearly bouncing in place, "Are you sure it's ok for me to have this?"

"Of course. We offered and I told you to pick whichever you liked." Ignis adjusts his glasses, "You're certain you want that one, though?"

"Yes! It's perfect! I mean, newer models are cool and all, but _this one_ has manual features on it! The others all have pre-programmed lens filters and focus settings, but those are boring, I _love_ messing with the features on my own!" He's still grinning, practically hugging the camera to his chest. He stops by Gladiolus and Noctis, while Ignis waves for an attendant's attention. Noctis takes a closer look at the thing now that Prompto's right next to him and frowns.

"So... that thing's rare in N—where you're... from?" He barely remembers Ignis' warning. Prompto's mentions of people treating him different for being from Niflheim. Prompto doesn't seem to notice him trip over the words.

"Yeah. Everything back there is super advanced and mostly all digital and automatic," Prompto explains, turning his smile down to the camera and running his thumbs over it, "Hybrid cameras are hard to find. The one I had was an older hybrid than this—like, five years old model. But it was _so expensive_ because retro models, especially the hybrids, are broken down for scraps and to recycle parts. Finding a working one is _hard_."

Noctis immediately feels bad again; but, Prompto makes a dismissive gesture.

"Dude, you really need to let it go. I have. I mean, yeah, I'm always gonna be a little peeved but this is _amazing_! Thank you _so much_!" With no warning what-so-ever, Prompto throws his arms around Noctis' neck, dragging him into a tight hug. It only lasts for a second—not long enough for Noctis to really process what happened—before he's released and Prompto gives him another wide grin, "So... I've got one teeny, tiny, itsy-bitsy favour to ask to go with this."

"Oh-kay...?" Noctis isn't sure what Prompto could possibly to have to ask him, but... for once... he doesn't feel that sense of dread when people want something from him. Whatever the request is, he's almost a hundred percent sure that it's completely reasonable and well within his power to grant.

Prompto holds up his camera again, looking hopeful, "Remember that project?"

"... Yeah? I still have no idea what it is; but, yeah, of course I remember."

"I want you three to be my portraits. I mean, you. Specifically. But if I can get those two in on it, too," He nods to where Gladiolus and Ignis are talking a few feet away. Noctis hadn't even noticed neither of them were in his immediate vicinity. Prompto doesn't seem the least bit put off and continues, "So the actual requirements are to take a portrait of someone. The professor didn't say it _had_ to be one person; but, just in case it does, I want it to be you. If that's all right."

He offers the option to decline and Noctis has a feeling that it has nothing to do with anything he's learned in the past twenty-four hours. Has a feeling that if he'd actually listened to Prompto on day one he still would've been alright with a refusal. A refusal that Noctis has no intention of giving.

He gives a short nod, "So long as it's you, I think I'm ok with it. I'm sure they'll be ok with it, too."

Prompto does a small fist pump in victory, "Sweet! So, where do you want to take it?"

Noctis already has the place in mind. He finally smiles, hopeful, and asks, "It can be anywhere right?"

"Anywhere in Crown City, yep!"

"Great. We're heading there now. You'll see soon enough."

Prompto's cheeks puff up like they had in the car, "This is revenge for dragging you up to the roof during lunch, isn't it?"

Noctis just offers a smile and shrugs, as Ignis announces they're leaving and tells both of them to stop dawdling.

♣

The entire drive, Prompto tries to guess where they're going.

He doesn't even look out the window for any indicators, he just puts his back against the door and pesters Noctis.

"Tell me."

"No."

The camera clicks and whirs. A beep to announce he's deleted the picture. He was polite enough to turn the flash off.

"Tell me."

"No."

Another click, more whirring. Beep.

Gladio glances up in the rearview mirror, struggling not to laugh and quietly admiring the fact that Noctis _hasn't stopped smiling_ since they left the store. He lets his attention stray towards Ignis with a softer smile and a quiet voice, "You holdin' up, Specs?"

Ignis gives a small nod, mindful not to attract the attention of either boy in the backseat, "The flash isn't on, I'm fine."

"I meant from earlier."

For a moment, Ignis' grip on the steering wheel tightens and he lets out a deep, controlled breath, "I will need to speak to King Regis in the near future. But, for the time being, I am fine. I do not wish to alarm Queen Sylva or disrupt Lady Lunafreya's birthday celebration. It is not a pressing matter, but I do wish to bring it to the King's attention."

Gladio nods a little to show he agrees, "Gonna apologise to them when we get back?"

"I will make a note of it—"

"—Heeeeey, can I ask you two something?"

Prompto apparently finally got bored of playing his question game with Noctis—Gladio can only imagine how he lasted the past five minutes without getting bored sooner—and leans up against Gladio's chair, "Can I?"

"You may if you sit back in your seat correctly." Ignis frowns into the mirror, "It's bad enough I have to monitor Gladio, now sit back."

Prompto grumbles but complies and starts fiddling with his camera, "So... Noct explained most everything to me. And I'm cool with it and all; but, why didn't you two tell him you were dating?"

Gladio looks over his shoulder, notices that Noctis looks equally curious about the answer, and frowns, "I guess it could've slipped his mind to tell you... but, there's a pretty strict protocol on how retainers—Glaives and Crownsguard especially—interact. Specifically, we aren't supposed to have personal relationships with one another."

"Well, yeah, no, I guessed _that_." Prompto shrugs, "That's pretty common no matter where you are. You serve the kingdom or nation or wherever as a soldier, it's normal enough for there to be rules about sleeping with other soldiers or whatever. But like... you had no problem bringing it up when I was there, so why didn't he know before? ...Also, what's a Crownsguard?"

Gladio glances over at Ignis, like he's looking for permission to elaborate or give the other man an opportunity to give his own take on the matter. Gladio's never had a problem being open about it. As long as they weren't on palace grounds, their personal lives were pretty much theirs and no one else's business.

He has a feeling Nyx knows. Cor probably does, too. Maybe a few others. But if Cor and Nyx don't care, then he doesn't see a reason to worry about it. Now if Ravus found out, that'd be another story; because he's pretty sure Ravus is still sore about their last few training sessions and if he found a way to make Gladio's life Hell, he'd take it.

Ignis breaks the silence after a while, "A Crownsguard is an order similar to the Glaives, but we serve the entire royal family, not just the King. Most Glaives are trained from the Crowns. Gladio and I are technically Crowns, not Glaives, though we are training for their combat styles."

A shorter beat of silence before he sighs, "It isn't that we _didn't_ want him to know... but, you really must understand... until yesterday, Noctis has never been very open with anyone, us included." Ignis glances up into the mirror, a small smile crossing his features, "Don't sulk, now, it's perfectly all right. We never intended to hide it from him. We merely never spent time around him outside of our duties. Even when he stays at the apartment, he spends most of his time alone, so it just... never came up."

There's a stretch of silence, one that Ignis struggles with and Gladio picks up for him, "Of course, there was also kind of always the possibility that someone else would find out." He shrugs a little, "Personally? Both of us knew Noctis would never make a fuss out of it. But if the wrong people found out, they could easily reassign Specs and that wasn't really something we wanted to risk. Yesterday was risky and I'll admit I was at fault there." Despite the words, Gladio makes sure there isn't any shame in his voice, makes sure they know he doesn't regret it for one moment, "But, Noctis said he didn't want you to know he was royalty. So, I didn't see a reason to act as his retainers when we could act like... _us_."

He lets the words sink in a little before he smiles, "I'd like you both to know that Iggy was not happy with me for that and I regret absolutely _none of it_."

Ignis grumbles but his cheeks are still flushed a soft shade of pink and Gladio just grins before turning his attention to Noctis clearing his throat.

"Did Ignis really try to shiv you?" The prince asks, clearly curious and looking like he's been holding this question in since their talk the night before.

Prompto chokes and looks alarmed but also like he wants to laugh, "Dude, _what_?"

Noctis shrugs, "It came up yesterday and it's been bothering me since."

Gladio laughs, "Yeah, he did. It was... damn, I can't even remember. It was a long time ago. Way before we were chosen as your retainers. Well. Before Iggy was."

Ignis hums a little, "I was always on the list of potential retainers, but Gladio is correct. I believe it was our final year in junior high? You see, Gladio and I didn't always get along. At one point we couldn't stand each other, in fact."

Gladio nods in agreement, grin still lighting up his face, "It might've been freshman year of high school. Whenever all the trainees started living in the palace. I'd already been living there, since I was training with my dad to start training Noctis. But then there were suddenly all these other kids, all hoping to get the other spot, and I was _not_ ok with it." He turns in his seat again so he can face the backseat, "So, I'm sure you've never heard this part, Noctis; but, retainers _mostly_ choose each other. There's always one that's a guarantee—like me and Gentiana, right? We choose our partners. Usually. My dad let me do that my own way and didn't interfere... at first."

"Your way?" Prompto asks, looking equal bits confused and curious, "What was your way?"

"Scaring other recruits off," Ignis deadpans in the front seat. Even so, he's smiling a moment later when Prompto starts laughing and Noctis looks shocked, "It's not so unheard of. Retainers should be able to stand against one another in battle. We need to be able to support one another, not just one relying on the other. So, Gladio decided to test all the other recruits."

"I remember that," Noctis puts in, though it looks like he's struggling to find the memory, "There was a big... I guess tournament that lasted almost a week. Almost everyone who lost left."

"So... Ignis won?" Prompto guess and looks confused when Gladio snorts.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Gladio laughs again and shakes his head, "No, Iggy didn't win. The first round, no one beat me; but, I wasn't targeting everyone with the tournament. Just other heavy hitters. There wasn't a reason to have _two_ bulk retainers and I'll admit that was mostly my pride talking. It did kind of work as a two-for-one though. With all the heavy hitters gone, a lot of the magic users left, too. They were afraid _they_ were gonna have to fight, too, even though I really didn't have any intention of fighting them head on. That left a considerably smaller group—all-around fighters that could dual wield and had a decent handle on strategies and battle philosophy. Not just brawn."

"I suggested the next game," Ignis picks up again, smiling a little, "By that point I'd already figured out what Gladio had done with the tournament and I'd no intention of sitting by idly. So, I challenged him to a mock tabletop battle." He spares Prompto a glance in the mirror, "As Gladio said, he was always going to serve Noctis, no matter what. I did not have that certainty; all I knew was that King Regis had favoured me and I wished to disappoint neither him nor Noctis who, at the time, quite literally only knew Gladio, me, and a small handful of others enough to not be wary around us."

"We both had a lot of pride riding on this," Gladio explains, "A lot to lose and, at the time, what we assumed was twice as much to gain if we could best one another. It lead to a whole lot of static."

"The tabletop battle lasted for _days_ ," Ignis laughs at the memory, "King Regis and Lord Clarus—Gladio's father—quite frequently had to drag us away from the board and King Regis put fields of magic around the board so neither of us could get near it without their supervision. Neither of us were interested in cheating and he understood that well; but, he didn't want us to sacrifice sleep over something so trivial. Over the course of the battle, we also engaged in other activities and elimination games."

Noctis picks up this time, "Right. I remember that part, too. Cor set up pair battles against older Crownsguards. Gladio was the only one that didn't participate in an official match because he was training with his dad, right?"

"Oh, my dad was _livid_ with me at the time." Gladio and Ignis both laugh this time, "He was _so mad_ I chased off so many recruits, because they were all from nobility. Not as high up as our family, mind you, but still prestigious and high enough to complain. So... remember how I said that _normally_ I would have picked my partner?" He waits for both of them to nod, his grin widening a little, "So, my punishment for being so brash was that my dad got involved with the process. He left me to practice on my own a few hours every day and I later found out that he'd been monitoring Cor's sessions with the other recruits. So, _he_ actually set up for the first time we fought each other."

"It was a mess." Ignis puts in before either of them can ask, "Both of us were covered in cuts and bruises, drenched in sweat and blood, and _no one_ wanted to call the match. We were too stubborn to stay down. It took Cor and Lord Clarus to separate us and the Glaives' combat healers had to see us separately so we wouldn't attack each other again."

"Which leads us to what you asked. You asked why Iggy tried to shiv me? Because I'm an asshole." Gladio laughs, despite the words, "So, after our match we weren't supposed to be—didn't want to be—anywhere near each other. In light of that, King Regis assumed we wouldn't go anywhere near the tabletop battle and dropped the fields around it. I think he kind of hoped we'd forgotten about it."

"We might have," Ignis admits, "But, the board was on a table in the library. As it turns out, both of us were prone to retreating there when we were upset. And we ran into one another."

"We really should've walked away. I think Iggy might've tried to, but I've never been good at holding my tongue and I was _worse_ when I was a kid. I was... kind of a major asshole. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have," For the first time in the conversation, Gladio frowns and throws Ignis a look. The other man just smiles and shrugs.

"I've told you enough times that I've forgiven you. At any rate, I reacted poorly to the taunts. I knew he was trying to rile me up and I _knew_ I should have walked away. But I didn't. We started fighting in the library; I threw the first punch—well, dagger, as it would be."

"The best part? It wasn't my dad or even Cor that broke us up this time." Gladio's grinning but he still winces at the memory, "King Regis found us and man... if I thought _my_ dad was angry with me, King Regis was _furious_ with both of us."

Ignis nods, "I'd never been in trouble with the king before. It was an... experience. One I'd like to never relive."

Prompto and Noctis are both still completely fixated on the story and Gladio gives Ignis a smile, "You know... honestly, I remember kind of expecting you to start crying. You looked heartbroken the second he yanked us apart."

"Oh, I certainly considered it, I assure you." Ignis chuckles, "I was terrified and quite ashamed of my behaviour. And then I was confused. King Regis was furious but he wasn't angry with us so much as our actions. He was worried we had hurt one another after all the healers had retired and returned home for the evening. Once he had ensured neither of us were grievously injured we were given the longest lecture _ever_."

"King Regis had always wanted Iggy and me as your retainers," Gladio finishes, gesturing between the two, "He's still unsure of the third retainer. You know, it isn't _required_ , but he thinks you'll fare well with a third person and we've agreed with him on the matter. But, back to the lecturing—he gave us this _huge_ lecture about how he'd had higher hopes for us. For us to support each other, not try to rip each other apart. That he'd been personally training both of us to be our best for _years,_ just for the day he could announce us as your retainers. He'd always had faith it would be us."

"After that, he made us sort out our differences and admitted that if he'd let us train together earlier—before the other recruits had been introduced into the equation, things may have gone differently." Ignis shrugs, doesn't look remotely bothered, and actually smiles, "I think I like how it worked out, though."

Gladio nods in agreement, "We started finding common ground after we sorted everything out. Iggy was always training to be a strategist and my dad made sure I knew my way around a battlefield. It started from there—books and war philosophy and strategies and it just... kind of... kept going?"

Noctis is staring at both of them in pure _wonder_ and it kind of makes Gladio wonder how the story's never come up before. He knows Noctics never really interacted with them much, but he always kind of assumed that King Regis or maybe even Cor would have told him by now, even if it did feel good be able to share the story from their perspectives. Prompto also looks amazed and like he has a hundred questions but can't decide where he wants to start.

Ignis interrupts the awed silence, before Prompto can recover, with another laugh, "So, Prompto... have you figured out where Noctis wanted to take you, yet?"

Both of the younger boys finally seem to register that the car isn't moving—hasn't been moving for a while, in fact—and Prompto immediately glues himself to his window to check where they are. An audible gasp fills the car and he just looks at all three of them with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Seriously—like, _seriously_!?"

Noctis gives a nervous, albeit delighted, smile and Gladio grins when he answers, "Yep."

Ignis has already gotten out of the car and moved around to open the back passenger door with a bow, "Welcome to the royal palace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever say something's supposed to be short, assume I'm lying.
> 
> This was supposed to be up earlier, but I was exhausted from work yesterday;;; I slept almost ten hours straight it was slightly unholy (but also awesome??)  
> Anywho o/ Thanks for reading! Lemme know if you spot typos and see you next chapter! ~~why do i do this. it's 3:30pm why am i awake why did this blow up send help~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto begins his tour of Insomnia's palace~

Prompto nearly trips over himself in his haste to get out of the car—Ignis manages to catch him before he falls face first into the ground and sets him upright with an amused smile, "Mind your bearings. We wouldn't want you or your camera injured on your first visit to the palace."

"Sorry, I'll be ca—first?" Prompto's eyes widen in a manner that's almost comical. He throws Noctis a look, somewhere between excited and nervous, "First? Really?"

Noctis cocks his head to one side, mostly confused and a bit amused by the excitement, "Really what?"

"I can visit again?"

"I mean... if you want...?" It hadn't really occurred to him that maybe Prompto _wouldn't_ want to see the palace. To visit again after this. He resists the urge to wring his hands only by sheer will (and because Ignis immediately gives him the _Look_ that says he knows what Noctis wants to do) and shrugs a little, "I'm not here much during the school year. We stop by some days, I stay here on weekends and during break... that's about it, but... yeah, if you wanted to come with us, I—we...." He pauses, considers what he wants to say. He glances at Gladiolus, still sitting in the front seat and giving him an encouraging smile and makes himself finish the prior thought, "I'd really like if you visited again. It's no trouble, really."

Prompto still looks like he's not sure, but he nods after a few seconds of the silence, "That sounds really good, actually, so... yeah. Yeah—if I don't make you change your mind by the end of today, absolutely. Er... are there any rules I need to know?"

He suddenly looks a lot more nervous and Noctis finally realises how awkward this must be for him. Despite telling Prompto he didn't want to be treated like royalty, he just brought him to the palace with absolutely no thought of the consequences and is starting to feel bad about it. Ignis picks up for him, thankfully.

"Nothing drastic, I assure you. You are permitted to take pictures of whatever catches your eye." The bespectacled man gestures around the area, "Noctis and Gladio will show you around. I have minor business to attend while we're here. ...Ah. It should go without saying; but, just in case: if you wish to take pictures of any of the castle staff, please remember to ask them first. Photographing documents, quite obviously, would not be permitted, either. Stay with Noctis and Gladio and I promise that you will not be bothered too excessively."

"Uh... bothered...?"

Noctis groans as the thought occurs to him. He doesn't even have the mind to be embarrassed when Prompto gives him a confused look, when Ignis smiles and Gladiolus actually laughs before filling the blonde in.

"The Tenebrae royal family is visiting. They're all civil and refined as you'd expect royalty to be, but the eldest—Prince Ravus—has a bit of an attitude. Especially around Noctis. Don't worry, though. He won't cause too much trouble, not with both of us standing there."

"Oh. Right—what exactly is the chance of us running into him." Prompto fidgets with his camera, looking more uncomfortable by the second, "I'm cool being around Noct. I can handle that, really, but... I'm not sure I can handle being around more royalty right now."

There seems to be an unspoken ' _I'm barely handling this_ ' hanging in the air; but Noctis ignores it and shakes his head.

"Ravus shouldn't bother us. If he does, like Gladio said, we'll handle it. Promise."

Prompto looks relieved, but Noctis' attention is on the way Ignis startles and, when he looks to Gladiolus for any input, he looks equally surprised, if not pleased.

"... What?"

Gladio grins and shakes his head, "Nothing. Nothing at all... Noct."

Noctis immediately feels his entire face heating up. His chest feels warm and he feels a pleasant sort of light-headedness—the same he felt with the approval from his retainers the night before, from the idea of being _friends_ with them. That's almost completely drowned out by a nearly overwhelming embarrassment as he realises what he just said, "I—sorry, I didn't—I wasn't—"

"Deep breath." Ignis puts in, gently, "It's quite all right. I'm quite positive Gladio doesn't mind, given that his immediate reaction was to tease you."

Gladio laughs, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Anyways, we've got a tour to start and Iggy's got people to see."

Noctis nods and finally climbs out of the backseat; Prompto immediately throws an arm over his shoulders, nearly throwing both of them off balance. The blonde just laughs, "See? Nicknames make _everything_ better! For everyone! So, it's cool, yeah?"

Gladio shrugs before he stretches out, arms high above his head, "No arguments here. Meet you inside, Iggy?"

"I'll call when I'm done. If you're still outside, I'll come to you, no worries." Ignis assures them, tipping his head in a departing gesture, "Please, enjoy the tour."

Just like that, he's heading up the stairs and Prompto tilts his head, "Y'know. Us using your nicknames works pretty well for you two, too."

Gladio smiles and nods, his attention remaining on Ignis until the man disappears inside, "We were thinking the same."

Noctis frowns a little at that, looking between the two, after the way Ignis went, "I agree normalising the nicknames would help, but... are you sure he's ok with it?"

"Positive." The certainty makes it impossible to find an argument and Noctis just gives a slow nod to show he understands. Well. He doesn't. But he'll trust that his retainers know what they're doing. The thoughts leave him almost immediately, when Gladio gives him a solid thump on the back and changes topics, "Right, then! We've a tour to start—ah. One more rule that Iggy didn't mention."

A spark of mischief reaches the man's eyes when the soft smile turns into a grin once more. Prompto tilts his head, "Ok?"

"That thing got a video feature?"

"Yes? I mean. Not as great as a camcorder would, but yeah. Basic video features. Haven't tried 'em yet. I'm actually really bad at shooting videos," Prompto admits, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's hard for me to stand still. Even taking pictures, I have to focus real hard to keep the camera steady."

"Don't need to be perfect. Just know: if we end up on the training grounds, I expect whatever follows to be recorded."

Before Prompto can ask, Noctis groans again, "I don't _want_ to train today. Luna's here— _Ravus_ is here. So's Prompto. Can't it wait?"

Usually, Noctis would never consider complaining. He usually just grumbles and goes along with the fact he has to train. It's not that he dislikes it—not the training itself. He dislikes _losing_. _Frequently_.

"Nope. This is a great opportunity." Gladio gives him another solid pat on the back; this one, thankfully, doesn't nearly send him face first into the ground. The man still laughs, "Just because your friends are here doesn't mean you get out of training. You've already skipped the past four times we've been home. You're not getting out of it again."

Noctis just grumbles in response and reaches up to try rubbing the steadily growing sore spot where Gladio keeps hitting him. Prompto looks confused again.

"Ok, as cool as it sounds to see you two training uh... why am I recording it—"

"— _please don't_ —"

"—Ignore him." Gladio makes a dismissive wave, "Like I said. Opportunity. I can hound you all day about what you're doing wrong and I have. Multiple times. You learn after a while, but there are some things you _aren't_ correcting. Like your steps when you warp—"

"You can warp?" Prompto doesn't seem to care he interrupted and is practically bouncing in place, nearly trips himself in the process but hardly notices, " _Really_ —wait, I thought you said it was something only Glaives did? And they have special weapons for it, right?"

"Walk and talk, kids." Gladio motions them forward, "I know we don't have to do the _whole_ tour today, but unless you want to listen to Iggy lecturing you for time efficiency, walk and talk."

Neither of them protest the order, though Noctis is still sulking at the thought of training in front of Prompto. Mostly because he _knows_ how bad it's going to end... and because he knows Gladio's right about his step sequence and balance when he warps. To be fair, it's disorienting and... and, right, Prompto asked a question. He clears his throat a little to regain the blonde's attention before he tries to explain.

"I didn't explain that too well earlier, sorry. Warping—and... most forms of magic, honestly... it's something only royalty can do. It varies for the different families. For example, my family's magic is from the Crystal. ... Er. Not sure how much you know about that." Noctis hesitates. The Crystal is hardly a secret. Other countries know about it and that it's one of the most powerful sources of magic. But, Noctis isn't sure what constitutes _too much_ information, especially in terms of digesting said information.

Prompto, thankfully, nods, "The basics, I guess? Kids in Niflheim hear about the Crystal, if that's what you're worried about. That it's this big, protective... artifact thingy."

"Right, yeah, basically." It's a bare bones explanation, but suitable enough for the conversation at hand. Noctis makes an idle gesture to get back on track, "So, it only responds to my family. The Glaives and some members of the Crownsguard, like Gladio and Ignis, are given weapons that let them... I guess... borrow the Crystal's power?"

Honestly, he's never really thought of it before. He's never seen Gladio and Ignis fight with their full arsenals, just trained against them with wooden replicas. He's never seen the Glaives in actual combat, just watched them comb through new recruits to see who held the most promise. Maybe he should start sitting in on those sessions more... or just corner Nyx and ask him.

Thankfully, Gladio picks up for him; like he can tell that he's not sure how to explain.

"The royal family, to my understanding, creates a pocket dimension with the Crystal's power. A space where they can store numerous weapons—most notably, the weapons of their ancestors. Glaives and retainers like Iggy and me—our powers are all borrowed. Noct's powers _aren't_. They are _his_ , first and foremost. If, for whatever reason, he were ever to lose his powers, Iggy and I would lose our weapons and abilities as well. Which is why," he reaches back, giving Noctis' forehead a gentle flick—a gesture he's seen the man use on his sister multiple times. Noctis always wondered about it and wonders if it's supposed to give him the warm feeling that it does and almost misses Gladio continuing, "we train. So, on the off chance we ever _do_ lose our weapons from the Crystal, we still have means to fight back. Some Glaives and Crowns carry physical weapons for those kinds of emergencies, though there hasn't been one in living memory."

Noctis rubs his forehead, gingerly, and considers the words, "So, yeah. I can warp without weapons. I don't need the Glaives' specialized weapons to do it and... Gladio's... right." He doesn't like admitting that. Not because of spite; but, because he _knows_ it's a habit he needs to break and it's _hard_. "Warping is really disorienting and I lose my footing a lot. Maybe... maybe seeing it from an outside perspective _would_ help."

Prompto nods, obviously still working on processing all of the information, "I guess... that makes about as much sense as anything magical can. Magic's really cool, but also really confusing." He laughs a little, like he's trying to dismiss the topic before he drowns in the information, "Still cool, though. So... other royal families have different magic?"

"Some of them," Noctis nods, "Like Luna's family—well. Luna, mostly."

"Oh, right! The Tenebrae royal family is supposed to be descended from Oracles, right? So, that gives them magic?"

Prompto looks excited again. He really does seem much more interested in the magic itself than the explanation; so, Noctis just smiles and tries to keep it short and simple.

"Gives Luna magic. She's this generation's Oracle. Queen Sylva still has some of her magic; but, mostly Luna... to be honest, I don't really understand her magic too well. There are a lot of conditions that have to be met for her to use magic. Otherwise, the Oracle's lineage is generally just... stronger, I guess. Physically, I mean."

Prompto nods a little, frowning again, "So... her brother is, like, really strong then?"

Gladio laughs, "Prince Ravus is plenty strong, but you don't need to worry. He hasn't beaten me in a fight, yet. And I don't think he's desperate to start anything before his sister's birthday."

Noctis nods in agreement and tries to give Prompto a reassuring smile. The blonde's response is a much weaker smile; but, it's better than the nervous worry from seconds earlier. Before Noctis gets too wrapped up trying to figure out how to distract him, Gladio changes the conversation for them.

"Quick question we forgot to ask: you ok with dogs, Prompto?"

Noctis makes a note to thank him later... but for that moment, he feels a jolt of panic when he remembers that they took Umbra back to the apartment the night before. Prompto must notice, because he looks concerned just as much as confused.

"Uh... yeah, I love dogs, but uh... Noct, you ok?"

"Don't worry," Gladio puts in before he can answer, "Iggy dropped Umbra off this morning after we took you to school. He's around here somewhere. Probably with Pryna."

Noctis immediately lets out a relieved breath. He probably should have known better than to worry _too_ much... all things considered, Ignis thought of _everything_ before he ever had a reason to worry; and, the few things Ignis overlooked, Gladio generally caught. There was no way they'd ever leave Umbra alone and he feels a little bad for having even considered it.

"You have dogs?" Prompto sounds excited and efficiently distracts Noctis from his thoughts, "Do you think they'll sit still for me to take pictures? What kind are they? Are they ok with new people petting them? How old are they?"

"Uh... yes; they should; I'm not sure; yes; and... I guess they're eight or nine, by now? We've had them since I was little, so... yeah, I guess they're about eight or nine years old now." Noctis blinks, trying to keep up with the questions, "They should be with Luna, right now; but, Umbra'll probably come find me as soon as he realises I'm here—"

Almost on cue, a familiar ball of puff barrel into the back of his legs, nearly sending him to the ground in the process. Gladio catches him before he does, thankfully, and easily rights him with a laugh, "Speak and the devil shall appear, I suppose. Guess that means Iggy ran into Lady Lunafreya. Which means he should be joining us pretty soon."

Gladio's attention immediately turns to his phone, checking for missed texts or calls. Noctis kneels down to pick Umbra up so the dog stops running circles around and between his legs; he's immediately covered in slobbering kisses. His faces scrunches up out of habit and he tries to get away from the kisses, ultimately failing. Knowing he won't win, he tries to give Prompto a smile while adjusting his hold on his dog, "This one's Umbra. I guess Pryna stayed with Luna... she looks just like him, though, except she's white with a few cream patches."

He's not really sure if Prompto hears him; the blonde's attention is _completely_ on the dog in his arms, camera utterly forgotten, despite the fact he's still gripping it from earlier. Umbra eventually takes note of the new person and begins wiggling around until Noctis is forced to put him down to keep from dropping him. Umbra immediately sits at Prompto's feet, ears perked and head tilting to one side. His tail gives a small swish every few seconds in a show of curiosity; but, for the most part, he's just fixated on figuring out who this new person is.

Hesitantly, Prompto leans down a little to present his left hand, letting Umbra nose at him; it only takes a few sniffs before Umbra licks his hand and nudges up against his palm with his muzzle to demand pets. Pets that Prompto immediately complies with, soon to the point he's kneeling so he can better play with Umbra's ears and rub his chest and belly when the dog tumbles onto his back and wiggles expectantly.

Noctis smiles down at the two before turning his attention to Gladio while Prompto's distracted, "Any word?"

"From Iggy? Nah. Iris texted me earlier to ask if we were going to visit. She's stuck at home with a cold." Gladio's already pocketed his phone, arms crossed as he waits for the two on the ground to finish, "I'll check on her after this; drop you three at the apartment, first. Rather not risk you or Iggy getting sick, too."

Noctis nods a little with a frown. He can guess pretty easily _how_ Iris got sick (she hasn't quite grown out of sneaking out to explore when she shouldn't), but still imagines it's rather horrible and lonesome to be trapped in a house sick. He glances up at Gladio, still frowning, "We could have her brought here until she's better. I know you have staff on call at your house, but I doubt Iris is utilising them...."

"Probably not," Gladio agrees with a sigh, running a hand back through his hair, "She's stubborn about bothering people for things... you sure it's ok to bring her?"

Noctis shrugs, "She's an Amicitia, same as you and Clarus. She has every right to be in the castle as you do. I'll talk to the staff before we leave."

Gladio gives him a small smile and nods, "I'd definitely feel better if she had someone keeping an eye on her... thanks. But," the smile becomes more of a smirk, "You're still not out of training. Quit pouting, it won't be _that_ bad."

He's not pouting. He doesn't care what Gladio says, he _isn't pouting_. Regardless, he nods and looks back down at Prompto and Umbra, clicking his tongue once, "Umbra, c'mon."

The dog immediately rolls onto his front and patters over to sit by Noctis again, tail wagging happily and looking expectantly between all three of them. Noctis smiles and ruffles his ears a bit before he gestures over his shoulder, the way they had been going before Umbra showed up, "Come on. I do want to go somewhere before you inevitably see me knocked on my ass."

Prompto stifles a giggle behind one hand, attempting a look of feigned shock. It falls short, since he can't keep the amusement from his voice, "Such _language_!"

Noctis gives his shoulder a mild shove while they're walking and just rolls his eyes as he leads the way back towards the garden, with Gladio falling into step behind them.

♣

Prompto can't stop himself from grinning.

He's not sure Noctis even realises that he just went along with the joking and teasing, but he _did_ and, to Prompto, that's remarkable progress from how he carries himself at school.

He considers, briefly, that the other boy is just more comfortable since he grew up here... but he'll take any victory he can, no matter how small.

The thoughts don't last very far past that and he feels his mouth drop open when the round a corner and he's suddenly staring at a _huge_ expanse of nothing but exotic flora. Lush trees and plants that are easily bigger than he is—even _flowers_ that are bigger than him. And, much more specifically, mounds of freshly disturbed soil with faint, blue and gold light coming from them. He edges back closer to Noctis, pointing at one of the mounds with wide, excited eyes.

"Tell me that's what I think it is. _Tell me that's what I think it is_!"

Noctis smiles and nods, "Yep. The soil needs to be tended regularly for a few days; but, by this weekend, every single place you see with fresh soil is going to be sprouting Sylleblossoms."

Prompto barely hears the entire explanation, he's already running to look at all the planets, marveling at the size, and is barely aware of the fact Umbra is chasing him and running alongside his legs and into some of the bushes to try jumping out at him from. At one point, the dog manages to photobomb one of Prompto's pictures, but he really isn't all that mad. He just laughs and kneels to play with the dog's ears, "Well, aren't you just the most photogenic person in the garden. You _know_ you're good in front of the camera, don't you, boy?"

Umbra gives an agreeing bark before he dashes back over to Noctis and sits obediently by his leg. He barks, twice, to get Prompto's attention, tail wagging expectantly, like he's waiting for another picture. Prompto grins, aims his camera to get the two and snaps the shot when Noctis isn't paying him any mind. The prince startles and throws him a small frown.

"You could've warned me."

"You're bad at cameras, dude." Prompto mindlessly checks the past few pictures he's taken and looks around again, eyes eventually landing on the fountain, "If I warned you, you would've locked up."

"I mean... I'm going to have to deal with it, if we want to get your assignment done."

"Point—wait, what?" Prompto turns his attention back to Noctis just as he's crossing to sit on the edge of the fountain and pats the spot next to him, urging Umbra up next to him. Umbra complies without hesitation and immediately lays himself out with his front paws and most of his upper body on Noctis' lap, barking at Prompto once more.

That's about when Prompto realises this is what Noctis meant earlier. When he said he had a place in mind, this was his plan the entire time and if he's right—which he's pretty sure he is—then Noctis literally did all of this because Prompto was so excited during lunch. He feels the grin take over his face as he aims his camera, trying to be mindful to keep still, even though his nerves all rush with excitement.

"You've been planning this all afternoon, haven't you?"

He snaps one picture, glances at the display. The lighting feels off. He takes a few steps to the left and closer, motioning for Noctis to scoot a little more to his right to realign him with the center of the fountain. The water gives him a peaceful background against the vibrant flora and, Prompto has to admit, gives Noctis a remarkable frame. He perks up a little and messes with his filters—tries to find one that makes blues more vivid without making green pop too much—and aims the camera again.

Noctis waits until the camera snaps again to answer, lips twitching into a small smile, "And if I was?"

A third snap, this one purely for Prompto's sake. For the sake of being able to see that smile whenever he wants. He could turn this one in—it looks fantastic and he's certain he'd get exceptional marks, but... this feels too personal to turn in. He can settle for the earlier picture. It's just as efficient, just without the small smile.

He finally lets his camera go back to hanging around his neck and cross the short distance, putting his arms around Noctis' neck again.

The earlier hug had been impulsive and he hadn't thought twice about what he was doing.

This time, though... this time is entirely intentional and he hugs the prince tight.

"Thank you. So much."

Noctis gives him another smile—relief and simple joy lighting up his face—before Gladio interrupts them.

"And if that's all for the assignment, we need to be moving on."

Prompto actually jumps and immediately feels bad for forgetting the retainer had been with them. Gladio doesn't look the least bit put off—in fact, he looks amused—and just gestures around another corner, "Come on."

Noctis immediately scowls; but, he complies after coaxing Umbra off his lap. Prompto falls into step right next to him, looking curious, "Is the training really that bad?"

"Not _really_... but it gets frustrating sometimes," Noctis admits, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly, "I've _never_ come close to beating Gladio. I'll get hits in, but I've never come close to beating him. Not really."

Prompto smiles a little, starting to mess with the camera to figure out how to work the recording functions, "Well... hopefully this helps?"

He laughs a little when the only response is a disgruntled mumble.

They soon reach an enclosed area—a very _large_ enclosed area. It easily looks as big as Prompto's apartment and he looks around it in pure wonder. There are scuffs in the dirt and what appears to have been a deeply embedded fixture that vaguely resembles a perimeter for the arena to do battle. Against the far wall are a number of wooden replicate weapons and a few metal weapons to use against practice dummies that have definitely seen far better days. Just to ensure the recorder works, he begins a small video, commentating on the equipment as he sweeps the area with his camera.

During playback he frowns a little. _His_ voice is clear and crisp; but, he can't hear Noctis or Gladio at all in the camera, despite having been able to hear them perfectly fine himself. He supposes he doesn't really _need_ sound... he's just recording so Noctis can see himself fight.

When he looks up this time, Gladio is already situated in the ring with a large wooden broadsword slung over his shoulders, tapping impatiently as Noctis secures his own weapons. He looks over the selection and, every few minutes, he'll tap a weapon and Prompto startles when the weapons disappear in a shimmer of blue.

He makes a note to ask later, but assumes that this is part of how Noctis puts his arsenal together. He would ask now, but Noctis has taken a spot in the ring as well and, with a casual flick of his wrist, is suddenly wielding a sword. Umbra settles next to his leg to observe with him, tail still wagging and (Prompto later realises) he keeps quiet for the entire ordeal.

Not the giant broadsword that Gladio has, but a much simpler one that he can easily use with one hand. Prompto takes a slow breath and aims his camera, leaning on the perimeter railing of the enclosure to keep his arms balanced and in an attempt to keep still. Maybe he should've taken Ignis up on that offer for a tripod, after all....

His thoughts don't last long when there's a bright flash of blue and, with barely any time to register what's happening, he notices Noctis is across the wide arena, fingers curling around the hilt of the blade he threw to thrust forward. A straight forward attack and, in any other battle, probably not a terrible idea. But, Gladio has clearly been training with him for a very long time. A _very_ long time, because the man doesn't so much as flinch when he steps to the side and brings the broadsword down.

Noctis warps out of the way just before the blade collides with his back and reappears behind Gladio.

Prompto frowns a little when he stumbles before a second thrust and the two fall into a pattern of parries. He watches closer, especially when Noctis begins utilising the warps even more—sometimes warping three times in a row, occasionally more when Gladio prompts him with a more aggressive swing.

He winces and nearly yells when Noctis is thrown back a few feet. Not enough to land outside of the combat ring; but, still _hard enough_ that Prompto can hear the sharp, stuttering exhale as the air is forced from his body. He doesn't stay down very long—doesn't really have a choice in the matter—when Gladio comes down on him with a heavy swing. This time, Noctis rolls out of the way before warping a few feet away to try regaining his composure and he stumbles again as soon as he steps out of the blue light.

Gladio doesn't let up, though; for his size and for the weight that Prompto _assumes_ the wooden broadsword embodies... he's quick. He's across the arena in record time, ready for another downward strike. Noctis doesn't move this time and it takes every ounce of willpower not to distract him by yelling for him to move. Prompto bites hard on the inside of his cheek (almost forgets to keep the camera straight) and just bounces his leg in an anxious manner.

Noctis doesn't move this time. His sword vanishes in another blue light and a sword identical to Gladio's materialises across his back to meet the downward blow. He sees Noctis flinch from contact, sees the way his face contorts from the shock of force. Gladio reels a little from the force, stumbling back a few feet and rolling his shoulders to regain his balance. Before he brings down another swing, Noctis warps behind him, skidding a little when he steps out; but, he doesn't stumble this time and merely raises his arms in a cross so that his right arm is bracing his left wrist.

As soon as Gladio turns to bring the sword down on him this time, a shield materialises and sends both of them reeling a few feet away from each other. Noctis recovers faster and, as he pushes up from the ground, he disappears into the air above Gladio. When he steps out this time, he has the broadsword again, coming down fast on his retainer. Prompto would swear the point is his; but, just before the hit lands, Gladio's own shield materialises across his right arm, easily knocking Noctis to the side and following up with a downward pummel to the ground that shakes the surrounding area to the point even Prompto can feel the small tremor.

He imagines it's much worse up close because it forces Noctis further into the ground before he can scramble to his feet.

Prompto expects the match to pick back up; but, Gladio just begins to laugh, both weapons vanishing when he shakes his arms out and crosses to help Noctis up, " _Good_."

♣

Noctis grumbles as he picks himself up from the ground, spitting a little bit of dirt from his mouth. Above him, Gladio lets out an impressed laugh, idly wiping at the sweat on his forehead before he holds his other hand out to pull Noctis to his feet, " _Good_. Next time you try something like that, though? Don't warp into it. Not with a two-hand weapon. If you'd been using a lance, that would have worked _much_ better. You'd have more maneuverability. I know what you were _aiming_ to do and it _was_ clever. But, you're not _that_ handy with a two-hand, yet. Iggy can show you the trick with the lance, later."

Noctis nods, stumbling a little when he's on his feet again. He always forgets how _exhausting_ warping actually is... until he tries to do it too many times in a row. His arms still feel like jelly from deflecting the downward swing and his legs are unsteady as his body tries to readjust to being on a tangible surface and not constantly stepping through pocket dimensions. Still, despite the exhaustion, he feels the familiar warmth of pride at the praise and manages a half-smile, "Right... it sounded like a good idea, but... right. Yeah, a lance would've been better there...."

Before Gladio can give him any further advice, before he has a chance to check on Prompto, a new voice fills the air and he feels every muscle in his body go rigid with hostile anticipation.

"Fighting outside of your comfort zone is hardly befitting of the future king. You have your strengths and I know for a fact Amicitia has told you enough times to _utilise_ them."

Gladio gives his arm a gentle squeeze to say he'll handle the situation and Noctis busies himself with dusting his clothes down and finally turning to find Prompto—very... _very_ close to Ravus. Prompto shrinks away from the man with a sheepish smile and quickly diverts his eyes to the ground as he backs up. Umbra rubs up against his leg before crouching low in front of him, like he's trying to prove that he'll protect Prompto, even when Ravus spares the two little more than a sidelong glance.

"Prince Ravus, you're welcome to join us in the ring." Gladio makes a sweeping gesture around the area with his arm, "Who knows, you two might actually be able to win that way."

Ravus' attention immediately turns on Gladio, eyes narrowed, "You'll mind your tongue, Shield."

" _Don't_ talk to him like that!"

Noctis is surprised with himself—Gladio obviously is, too—for the outburt... but, more so, he's surprised to hear an echo in the area. An echo that isn't _just_ his voice and shoots Prompto a bewildered look.

Prompto seems to realise what he's done in that second—a second that fear lights up his eyes—before he presses his lips into a thin line to brace himself, fingers curling into his palms and forcing his shoulders back, head held high so he's meeting Ravus' eye this time.

"And you are?" Ravus doesn't sound the least bit phased. If anything, he still looks as unimpressed as ever, if not a little suspicious by someone who _clearly_ isn't castle staff on the training grounds. He immediately takes not of the camera still in Prompto's hands and his eyes narrow once more, "Is there a reason a _reporter_ —a very audacious reporter, at that—is deep enough within the castle to observe a closed training session?"

"He's not a reporter!" Noctis snaps, despite knowing he has no place to be angry when that was _his_ initial reaction, as well. He ignores Gladio warning him to walk away from the conversation, "He's here on _my_ invitation! He's my friend!"

" _Prince Noctis_." Gladio's tone is a dangerous warning. Noctis knows he adds the title on to get his attention, to keep Ravus from provoking either of them further. And, it does draw the prince's attention, for the briefest of moments. Long enough for him to consider what he's doing and to try giving Prompto an apologetic look.

Try.

Prompto's entire posture has changed. He's taken a few more steps away—trying to put as much distance between himself and Ravus as possible, maybe trying to escape before anyone notices or can stop him. His shoulders are hunched inward and he's lowered his head with his eyes determinedly remaining on the ground. His hands are no longer at his side, instead clutching his camera desperately, like it's the only item in the world that's keeping him standing in that moment; a gesture Noctis recognises as a desperate safety blanket—one he's done himself enough times (balled his hands into the nearest familiar piece of fabric he could, normally his jacket—a gift from his father, the only personalised item he has on his uniform). A gesture that makes Noctis feel even worse for breaking his camera before.

Even from where he's standing, Noctis can see the way his hands are shaking, the way the small tremors course up his arms and through the rest of his body. He completely forgets Ravus in those seconds, desperately wracking his brain for a way to calm Prompto down, to make him ignore Ravus because he _really isn't worth it_ —

"The boy has no place here."

Noctis' attention immediately snaps back to Ravus; the man meets the shocked expression easily, his own emotions kept carefully neutral, despite the fact his tone is cold.

"You are, of course, free to whatever predilections outside of the palace. But, I would like to think you've been told enough time that _here_ , you are expected to meet very specific standards. Standards that do not include such idle fancies as _this_ —"

"That is _not_ your decision to make, Ravus," Gladio snaps, teeth grinding together in agitation as he begins crossing the training grounds, intent on making the other prince leave, "This isn't your— _Noct, no_ —!"

Noctis doesn't hear him, doesn't even realise what he's done until he's knocked Ravus to the ground, his vision swimming for a moment as he comes out of warp. Only a moment before he summons his sword in warning, eyes narrowing down at Ravus to accentuate his words, "Not. Your. Choice. Ravus. Take it up with my father if you want; but, _I_ say Prompto is allowed to be here and _you_ are **_never_** to speak of or to him or Gladio or _any of the other Lucian retainers_ like that again. **_Ever_**."

That should go without saying. It really should; but, he's heard Ravus' tone towards Nyx, towards Ignis, towards _Clarus and Cor_ , even.

Barely a moment later, he feels himself hauled upright and it's only sheer confusion that stops him from struggling free. Confusion because struggling would have been _easy_ ; it's not the familiar grip of Gladio picking him up by the back of his jacket when he stumbles, of dragging him out of a crowd, away from people. It's a much weaker grip, much thinner arms, a more foreign presence than his retainer—

It isn't until he's noticed Ravus back on his feet (barely hears him hiss out a warning, " _I will be taking this to King Regis_ ") and heading back towards the palace that he realises _Prompto_ is the one that pulled him away. That Prompto's arms are still around his torso, fingers knotted in the front of his uniform for a grip and Noctis can tell he's still shaken up. He vaguely hears Gladio coming to check on them; but, ignores him and closes his hands over Prompto's, gently prying at his fingers and trying to calm him down.

"I'm... sorry... about him." It doesn't feel like enough. As sincere as he is, the apology feels hollow because he _isn't_ sorry about attacking Ravus; just sorry that he didn't _sooner_. That they didn't manage to stop him sooner.

Gladio manages to pull them apart, spends barely a second looking Noctis over before he kneels and tries to get a look at Prompto's face, "Hey, kid? Come on, talk to us."

His voice is much more gentle—a tone that Noctis is used to hearing from Ignis, but not Gladio. It's soothing and welcome. Even Umbra tries to help and stands up on his hind legs, fore paws braced on and pawing at Prompto's thigh, as he whines and pushes his nose up against the blonde's hand in an attempt at comfort. Something he's done to Noctis _plenty_ of times to help him calm down and he really hopes it works for Prompto, too.

A few minutes longer and Prompto lets out a shaky breath before inhaling sharply. He repeats the steps a few times; it's painful for Noctis to watch. Painful knowing someone else does the same thing he does and he tries to imagine how high his threshold for stress is before he gets like this. The breathing exercise eventually levels out to a more natural pattern, with only a few hitches when he inhales and, when he looks up, his eyes are glassy. He's doing his best to smile, but he doesn't quite manage to make it convincing. It doesn't stop him from trying and he gestures, vaguely, over his shoulder, "M-maybe I should just go, yeah...? I can walk a few blocks and get a cab, it's cool, I um... thanks for showing me around, but maybe I better not come again—"

"He won't _always_ be here." Noctis doesn't mean to interrupt. He feels horrible when Prompto flinches and tries to get his voice under control, "Sorry... I just meant... ignore Ravus. He's _always_ like that when he visits. But he's not going to be here very long, so... so, after he leaves, it really won't be nearly as bad."

"... Aren't... aren't you going to get in a lot of trouble though, I mean. You just. Attacked him. Pretty hardcore." Prompto looks down, fidgeting with his camera for a few seconds before he leans a little bit to pet Umbra's ears to try assuring the dog he's ok. Umbra isn't convinced, but still covers his hand in sloppy kisses and that's enough to get a small smile, at least.

Noctis feels his own determination wilting. He knows he's in trouble. He realised that the second he realised he knocked Ravus to the ground... but, at the time, it had seemed like the right course of action. Even now, he was _very_ certain it was. Whether or not his father and Queen Sylva agreed... he shook his head a few times to push the doubt away. They wouldn't make a decision without hearing him out first. He just needed to be able to keep his nerves in check long enough to do so.

"King Regis won't punish him without hearing the whole story and Ravus _isn't_ going to get away with this. Even if he _does_ try to make it sound like Noct's fault."

Gladio's voice breaks through his thoughts and leaves him wondering just how long he'd been silent. He takes a deep breath and gives Prompto the best smile he can manage, hopes it's at least a little reassuring, just a little more confident than he feels.

"I'll be fine—"

"—I'm going with you."

Noctis startles and frowns a little, "... Are you sure?"

"I mean... I kind of walked myself into that, but I—I mean, I can _prove_ you didn't start it."

Noctis has no idea what he's talking about. He really doesn't and just stares at him for a long minute. Gladio laughing draws his attention—a relieved laugh; amazed, impressed, proud. It's a strange mix and Noctis is still horribly confused.

"You never turned your camera off."

Prompto shakes his head no.

"I tested it before you two started training earlier," he explains, looking down at his camera still hanging around his neck, "The microphone doesn't pick up very far. But he was right next to me. I'm _positive_ it picked up everything he said." He shrugs a little, "Honestly, I didn't realise it was still recording until you pulled us apart... but if it'll help, I'm going to." That much, he's at least certain of. There's conviction to his tone and, even though Noctis is sure he'd listen if he told him 'no'... he has no intention of letting Ravus get away with this. Not after that.

Noctis gives a slow nod and glances at Gladio, "You think we'll be able to get an audience with dad?"

Gladio considers the question for a moment; before he answers, his phone begins to ring and he lets out a vague, airy laugh, "Impeccable timing as ever. Yeah. That's Iggy and we can _definitely_ convince him to get us an audience."

The man walks a few steps away to take the call and, in that time, Noctis turns his attention to Prompto, wonders if the amazement is showing on his face, "You sure you're ok to do this?"

Prompto's quiet for a few seconds before he shakes his head no again, "Not in the least. I'm terrified." He laughs and, as a point, holds up his hand. The tremors are still coursing through his body, "But, I _want_ to. I'm not about to let you get in trouble for something I helped cause."

Noctis frowns at that, "It _wasn't_ your fault, though. Ravus is _always_ like this. I mean... he's nice to Luna—well. Anyone that's not me, probably. But that _was_ out of place and _not_ your fault."

He decides not to mention that, really, Ravus is just quick to temper with almost _everyone_ connected to Lucian royalty. Six only knows how he would react if he found out Prompto was from Niflheim after the years of tense peace between the Empire and Tenebrae. All the same, Prompto looks a little more confident and gives a small nod, looking down at his camera and fiddling with some of the buttons before sound starts coming from it and Noctis realises he's making sure he got the _whole_ conversation.

Uncertain of what else he can do, Noctis really hopes what he's about to do doesn't get him punched (even if he does kind of think he still deserves it). With only half a second to consider consequences—mostly to stop himself from getting cold feet—he puts an arm around Prompto's shoulder, leaning close enough that he can tilt his head against the blonde's shoulder and looks down at the camera, "Ignoring Ravus... how bad did I do?"

If Prompto's bothered by his proximity, he doesn't show it. In fact, he gives a breathless laugh and leans into the one armed hug, tilting the camera up as he rewinds further so Noctis can watch the training session himself.

"I, personally, thought you were _amazing_. I do kind of see what Big Guy meant, though. You stumble when you come out of warp more than half the time... but when you keep your balance, you set up really wicked combos—like what you did with the shield. _That_ was way beyond amazing."

Noctis feels his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Not the same warmth he gets when praised by Gladio or Ignis, but... it's not entirely unwelcome either. He shrugs a little to try brushing the compliments off, "I still have a lot to work on, though."

Prompto smiles at him, all the same, before turning his attention back to the video, "I still think it was really cool...."

Before he can find the mind to respond, Gladio's voice cuts him off (again. He's going to need to address this if it keeps happening).

"Iggy got us an audience." He doesn't sound pleased, despite the fact this _was_ what they wanted. "King Regis and Queen Sylva want to see all three of us. _Now_."

He feels Prompto go tense next to him and just gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, trying to convey that they can handle this.

They can. He just needs to keep telling himself that until they get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \o/ Yaaay. This has been mostly done for about a week. But, being an adult sucks so this is late.  
> I was going to do something for Iggy's birthday but that'll probably go up a bit later, too.
> 
> Anywho, as usual, lemme know if you spot typos, friends!
> 
> In the meantime, a heads up for everyone who reads any of my fics!!!  
> I am, quite unfortunately, An Adult(TM) and have to do Adult things. Work being the primary issue here. Luckily, I have a pretty set work schedule, so fics will _generally_ go up between late Tuesday and mid-day Thursday!
> 
> Anyways, it's about 7pm and I need a nap \o/ good night, friends!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is heavy in universe-specific headcanon that will be brought up over the course of the next few chapters! Also this is late and I apologise. But please enjoy, all the same!

Ignis is waiting for them as soon as they enter the Citadel. He pushes off the wall to join them, frown set on his face when he stops in front of Gladio and looks over all three of them. Noctis just behind Gladio, trying not to look as nervous as he must feel; and, next to him, Prompto messing with his camera, just behind the prince's arm and trying to give a weak smile. If Ignis hadn't known Noctis and Gladio as long as he has, he may not notice; but, he has and he does. The way Noctis is seconds from shutting down to cope with the situation and the tension in Gladio's shoulders.

He lets out a slow breath before pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm certain you're both well aware that Prince Ravus is raising quite the storm. Before we enter the board room, please, tell me what I'm dealing with. I've little doubt he did something to incite retaliation, just...."

As much as he _wants_ to believe that Noctis and Gladio are capable of self-control, the past few days have been nothing short of unprecedented and he is beyond uncomfortable with the uncertainty. He expects a rundown from Gladio and, instead, is surprised when Noctis speaks up first.

"He said Prompto doesn't belong here. And treated him and Gladio like _objects_."

This may very well be the first time Ignis has ever heard Noctis angry. At least in this aspect. Frustrated, yes, plenty of times; but... angry? He gives Gladio a look for confirmation; the other man just shrugs a little, obviously uncertain as well.

"We'll talk about how he spoke to me later; but, he is right about one thing, at least. Ravus had no right to tell Prompto he doesn't belong here." Noctis looks ready to protest; but, Gladio cuts him off with a firm tone, "Noctis. I _am_ the King's Shield. My family always has been and always _will_ be. Being referred to as such isn't an insult. From Ravus? Yeah, sure, it's annoying; but, that isn't new. He's said it to my father's face and mine plenty of times."

"I mean... that's still not really a reason for _how_ he was talking to you." Prompto puts in, quiet and obviously uncertain he's allowed to have an opinion on the matter. He looks a little more comfortable when Noctis gives an agreeing nod. "You aren't just the shield and you aren't something that can't think for itself. You're a soldier. A trainer. A _person._ He shouldn't be allowed to talk to you like that, just because you're not royalty."

Gladio sighs and Ignis puts a hand on his shoulder to tell him to let it go; at the same time, he meets Prompto's confused look and offers a small smile, "We understand you mean well. But, it will take quite a bit more than _Ravus_ to upset either of us. We do appreciate the sentiment, however. Now... the King and Queen are... quite appropriately upset. Let's try to diffuse this as gently as possible—"

"No need, Iggy." Gladio finally shrugs the hand off his shoulder, just as another pair of Crownsguard round the corner on patrol. He waves to them in passing before gesturing the group towards the board room. "Prompto's got all the proof we need that Ravus was out of line."

Noctis and Prompto fall into step a few paces behind them; Ignis keeps close to Gladio and lowers his voice, hoping the other two can't hear him, "Dare I ask?"

"Don't know how much you heard from Ravus; but, he dropped in during a training session. I asked Prompto to record it; kid never turned his camera off, so he got the whole thing on film."

The information is enough to give Ignis pause, his mind racing to process the information and work out various scenarios of how this could play out. Still, he sighs before rolling his shoulders back, stopping outside of the intended meeting room, "This outcome is horrendously uncertain."

Behind him, Noctis gives a small grumble of agreement; but, out the corner of his eye, Ignis can see the way he grips Prompto's hand in reassurance and smiles a little. Perhaps this _won't_ go quite so badly as he considers. At least... he thinks so. Until he and Gladio push the doors open and stand to the sides to let Noctis enter before them (notes the way he's released Prompto's hand, the way Prompto falls into line at his shoulder once more). Once they've closed the doors, he and Gladio remain stationed there, shoulders drawn back, hands clasped firmly behind their backs and only exchange quick looks before turning their attention to the scene before them.

Ignis has been in the board room countless times—various strategy briefings, international relations meetings, just meeting other Crowns and Glaives—but he's never felt quite this much pressure. At the head of the long table—large enough to comfortably fit fourteen people—is King Regis. To his right, Queen Sylva, with Ravus at her shoulder. Ravus' lips are set in a thin line, though the expression curls into a sneer when he spots Prompto. Standing at the king's left shoulder is his own Shield; Gladio's father regards both of them, beckons them forward with a simple gesture (they comply and settle into place with Ignis at Noctis' right shoulder and Gladio just a little further left of Prompto, ready to intercept Ravus if it becomes necessary), before his attention returns to where Noctis and Prompto are standing at the opposite end of the table.

For how nervous he is, Prompto's done a remarkable job holding his ground. There's a subtle tremble, but he's doing his best to stand tall next to Noctis and not fidget so much. His fingers curl and uncurl, arms at his side so he doesn't mess with his camera more, worrying at the sleeves of his jacket to keep busy; but, otherwise he's still. Noctis, too, is doing well to stay calm. He's still tense; his muscles are locked and Ignis worries he may actually faint from it. But, he's taking deep, steady and controlled, breaths. He's willing to do this and Ignis is _extremely_ proud of him... but... he's also worried.

♣

Noctis isn't really sure how he's still breathing, right now.

Normally, talking to his father is easy. It's safe. Relaxing. Inviting. Familiar.

But this? This is nothing like that. This is tense and heavy and oppressive and he can feel the disappointed frown, even when he lets his eyes drift down to the table. Maybe this is a bad idea....

Out the corner of his eye, he sees Ravus glaring. Not at him, for once; but, at _Prompto_. So, he clenches his fists, takes another deep breath, and reminds himself that he needs to do this. When he looks up this time, he meets his father's eye, steadily, and manages to hold the look, "You summoned us?"

He doesn't _need_ to be formal. But, he still waits for the invitation to be the _son_ instead of the _crown prince_.

His father's frown falls for a moment—surprise taking over for a moment. A hint of pride. But he draws the expression back into neutrality and gives a slow nod before his attention drifts to his right, " _We_ summoned you, Noctis. Gladiolus, Ignis: at ease, if you please."

Noctis feels the two relax a little; Ignis' arms drop from clasped firmly behind his back to his hands being clasped loosely at his front. Gladio's posture relaxes, but his arms remain clasped firmly behind his back, his attention remaining on Ravus and apparently oblivious to the look Clarus tries to give him. Likely trying to silently tell his son to calm down, though it isn't quite as effective as it should be.

Regis speaking draws his attention back and he quickly turns his attention from his retainers.

"Before we begin... perhaps you would like to introduce your guest?" Regis asks, calmly, making no indication for what all Ravus has told him, "A schoolmate?"

"Oh, right... dad, this is Prompto. Prompto, this is—" he trails off, hesitates. He can't really encourage the lack of formality; luckily, Prompto seems to catch on and gives a quick, nervously sloppy bow.

"King Regis of Lucis. Yeah, I-I know. It's—"

"None of that, for now." Regis cuts him off as gently as he can, making a dismissive gesture. To his right, Ravus' jaw clenches tighter; Noctis isn't sure he imagines it, but Ravus looks absolutely _livid_ with the treatment. If his father notices, he doesn't say anything, and merely resumes addressing them—specifically, addressing Noctis. "Ravus says you attacked him. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

For the first time in the conversation, Queen Sylva's expression changes from patient to surprised and she glances back at Regis before regarding Noctis again, "You've nothing to say for yourself, Prince Noctis?"

For a moment, there's silence. Noctis catches Prompto's wrist to stop him from jumping into the conversation and takes another deep breath, "I reacted out of line. I acknowledge it was a mistake to attack Tenebrae's prince. But I'm not going to apologise to him." He meets Ravus' eye, squarely, as he's speaking, and almost forgets his father and Queen Sylva are present, "Not until _he_ apologises to Prompto and Gladio."

"I'll do no such thing—" Ravus starts, only to be cut off by Regis raising his hand for silence.

"Let him finish, Ravus. We've heard what you had to say on the matter. You did not mention Gladiolus was part of this altercation. Noctis, if you would explain? Ravus attacked your retainer? Or your guest?"

Noctis hesitates at that; but, he's gotten this far and shakes his head a little, "Not... physically, no. I guess... Gladio said he didn't really attack him, either. But, he _did_ attack Prompto."

"Gladio?" Clarus speaks up this time, his attention on his son with a questioning expression, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing, sir. A minor issue of address, nothing to worry about. I told him as much afterwards." Gladio finally takes his eyes off Ravus to regard his own father, "That's been handled; but, I'm inclined to agree with Prince Noctis. Regardless of how he addresses _me_ , Prince Ravus had no reason—no _right_ ," he makes a point of throwing Ravus another glower, "to address a guest the way he did."

Clarus nods and gives Regis a small side glance and tips his head as a silent apology for interrupting; Regis doesn't look the least bit bothered, however and merely looks between the four, clearly waiting for someone to expound on the information. Noctis picks back up this time, feeling a little bit better—more confident—from having Gladio speak, even if he still doesn't agree.

"Ravus interrupted our training session and—even though he was informed that Prompto was here as _my_ guesst—told him he didn't belong." Noctis gives Ravus a narrowed look, partially daring him to try arguing; but, mostly just making a point to show he's still upset, "To which I'll say again: _not_ for you to decide, Ravus."

"And I'll reiterate that _you_ are in no position to attack _anyone_ based on _fact_." Ravus' tone is sharp, biting; and, despite the choice of words, it's rather clear he means Noctis has no right to attack _him_. "A commoner you picked up at school being invited in so _casually_? That your father's never even heard of, at that—so, quite literally, someone you _just met_ being invited into the heart of Insomnia."

"With all due respect, Prince Ravus," Ignis interjects this time, without missing a beat, without letting the words weigh to heavily on Noctis, "He cleared the request with Gladio and me and it's not as though Prompto was wandering around on his own. How long he's known Prompto is entirely irrelevant; but, if you would like that information...?"

He leaves the invitation open and Noctis nods a little, "I guess, officially, we met yesterday. Day before, technically, but we actually started talking yesterday."

He feels Prompto brush their hands together and gives him a quick look; the blonde has a hesitant expression but makes a small gesture towards the table with his head, like he's asking for permission to speak, and Noctis gives a short nod to assure him it's ok. The inhale is shaky, at best, and he doesn't step out from behind Noctis; but, he manages to keep his voice at a level volume and mostly steady.

"He just wanted to help with my project—I mean, ok, yeah, we got off to a kinda rocky start; but, we're good now—and I wasn't trying to be outta line, talkin' to Prince Ravus, but—"

Of all people, Queen Sylva is the one that sits up straighter. Behind her, Ravus' eyes narrow at Prompto—suspicion replacing hostility—while the queen looks alarmed. Prompto immediately snaps his mouth shut and Noctis can practically feel the way he shrinks further behind all three of them. Confused, Noctis looks between the queen and Prompto, trying to figure out what he said to elicit this kind of reaction. It really doesn't help that Gladio and Ignis look equally confused, as does his father. Clarus looks mildly suspicious, but... also like he isn't entirely certain he's made the proper conclusion.

"Sylva, is everything all right?" Regis asks in a careful drawl, a cautious venture.

"I—of course, I just—Prompto, you said?" Prompto gives a short nod and Queen Sylva's brows draw into a furrow. "Prompto, would you... repeat the way you said my son's name, please?"

As terrified of the situation as he is, Prompto looks confused beyond all belief. He looks between Noctis and Ignis and Gladio, quietly begging for an answer none of them have before he finally complies, "Uh, sure...? Prince Ravus. I mean... that's what everyone else is callin' him, so I—?"

Noctis figures it out (and Ignis, he notes) a split second before Ravus makes an accusatory gesture, his tone seething as he turns on Regis, "With all due respect, your majesty, I highly advise you throw that _thing_ out _immediately_!"

"Ravus!" Queen Sylva's tone is one of warning, despite the fact she looks shaken up. "There's no need for that now... it is highly probable that Prince Noctis is merely unaware of his new... _friend_ 's origin."

Despite the fact she's been remarkably open to the entire discussion so far, the queen's quite clearly shifted to her son's defense—

Noctis frowns as the words sink in—not Ravus'; those hit immediately and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to warp into the man a second time—and he moves in front of Prompto in a protective gesture. Ignis and Gladio step closer, as well, in a similar manner, all three of them easily shielding Prompto in case things _do_ take a turn for the worst, "Meaning?"

"Manners." Regis warns him before turning his attention back to Queen Sylva, "I'm afraid I require clarification, Sylva, if you would be so kind?"

"I suppose it has been a good many years since you've traveled outside of Lucis." Sylva's tone is still unsteady and, despite the fact she is clearly addressing Regis, her attention bores through Noctis, still locked on Prompto as though the other three aren't there, "There has been severe unrest across the sea, Regis. Nothing outside of my realm of control, just yet... but... as you know, Tenebrae and Niflheim have never been amicable with one another, despite multiple attempts." Her attention finally strays to Noctis, to his retainers. His father looks surprised—an unusual expression, that makes Noctis feel uncomfortable—but the queen just regards the three of them steadily, "You do not seem alarmed by my implication. You knew the boy's origin and _still_ brought him here?"

"Lucis—Insomnia, especially—has always been a safe haven for refugees." Ignis states, a foreign iciness to his words that Noctis has never heard. To his left, he feels Gladio go tense with the tone and watches his hand clench a few times, like he's restraining himself. If Ignis—if anyone else notices—they don't say anything and his retainer continues, "Your concerns are acknowledged Queen Sylva and, truly, I had every intention of informing both you and King Regis that Prince Noctis brought a guest. Prince Ravus, quite unfortunately, merely did so before I could. In a considerably less favourable manner, at that. If you wish to have Prompto removed from the Citadel, Gladio and I will comply. However," His tone is a bit stricter, likely to cut Noctis' protest off and also hold the Tenebrae family's attention, his eyes narrowing at Ravus similar to Gladio's earlier expression, "if we do, I assume you'll have me waiting outside before long. Or did it perhaps slip your mind, Prince Ravus, that my family was _in_ Niflheim during the last attempt to break the peace treaty? That my uncle did indeed stop through Tenebrae to have a blight-infected wound treated and I had to undergo _several_ obligatory exams to ensure I _hadn't_ contracted any of the Star Scourge illness myself?"

He lets the words sink in for a short moment, long enough to watch the hostility draining from Ravus' features, to let Queen Sylva consider the words, before he lets out a slow breath, "It is true that I was born in Lucis and that makes a significant difference, compared to Prompto being born in Niflheim; however, that does not change the fact I spent quite a few of my formative years in Niflheim. As I recall, that was one of the leading causes of concern when I was assigned as Prince Noctis' retainer. That being said, I did not intend to attack Tenebrae's policies; I thoroughly understand your concerns, Queen Sylva, and the policy of Tenebrae in regards to Niflheim. Your wariness of the nation speaks well of your reign; but, this is not Tenebrae. This is not a port city. That Prompto managed to get into the Crown City speaks well enough—that he would have been thoroughly examined at one of our port cities and a second time upon entering Insomnia and enrolling in one of our most prestigious schools. As I recall, Prompto," His attention shifts to regard the blonde for a moment; if Prompto looks anywhere near as surprised as Noctis, Ignis doesn't comment, instead making idle conversation, "You mentioned that there are plenty of people that know you're from Niflheim."

"Uh—right, yeah." Prompto shakes his head a few quick times, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, "Some people pick up that my accent is different. The first week I was here, I only had clothes from Niflheim. I've gotten rid of most of them, by now; but, the empire has a registry number on any citizen's clothes. It's an identification mark—kinda like a dog tag, I guess? Didn't have a reason to keep wearing them here, so... soon as I could get new clothes, I did... why?"

"You also mentioned being tight on money. Clothes could have surely waited." Ignis' voice changed back to its normal tone the second he began speaking to Prompto; gentle and guiding, but clearly intent on making a point, "So, why replace clothes first?"

“Because—oh.” Prompto catches on and shuffles in his spot a moment before he finally answers, “Because… some people were giving me trouble about it. Nothing serious, I mean—I wasn’t being _attacked_ … but, the looks followed me around and people weren’t really quiet about it, either. I know Niflheim’s got a bad rep… honestly, the empire deserves it, but… I mean, far as I’ve seen… citizens aren’t so different.” He offers a half shrug, obviously uncertain how to make any more sense than he is but also aware that the thought is rather incomplete compared to Ignis.

Even then, Ignis just gives a small nod, a thin smile of thanks before his attention turns back to Ravus, completely overlooking Queen Sylva, “I think you’ve made that point rather well, Prince Ravus. I thoroughly agree that we should be wary on a national level; but, towards an individual? An individual that, I might point out, hasn’t made a single threat to either royal family and has even been a rather positive influence on Prince Noctis. We acknowledge your concerns. We understand the position you are in as the head of Tenebrae's militaristic forces as they are and your role in handling relations with Niflheim. But _this_ is not Tenebrae. _You_ are a guest, just as much as Prompto is. ... While I've very little else to lose in this conversation, I will reiterate Prince Noctis' words: You have _no right_ to speak to Gladio the way you've been known to. He _is_ the Sworn Shield; but, he is just as much an advisor to the prince, as I am. Honestly, I would dare to say you should be apologising to your mother, just as much as our prince, for this mess."

Noctis has _never_ known Ignis to speak out against any of the nobility—even when during his first few strategy meetings, when he was mocked for his age, he held his tongue and earned respect through demonstration and success. To his left, he kind of notices Gladio giving Ignis a significantly annoyed look—one he can't quite deciper, but assumes it to be in regards to Ravus' issues addressing him. He hopes he's right, because the idea of Ignis agreeing with him on that matter makes him feel that much more hopeful to get it through to Gladio. The only bad part...

"Ignis," Regis finally speaks up after determining that he's spoken his mind, "We will speak about your backlash at a later date. I do concede your point—we have accepted refugee when and where we can, regardless of their origins. We should not condemn a citizen for the actions of their nation. Noctis, should you decide to invite Prompto to the Citadel in the future, you are to speak to Clarus, Cor, or Drautos prior. Do you understand?"

Noctis wants to argue at least against Ignis' punishment; but, he just gives a slow nod, "Yes, sir."

Next to him, Ignis tips his head in acknowledgement to the piece aimed at him, as well and makes no fuss. Even knowing he's in some degree of trouble, he hardly looks fazed and not the least bit apologetic for tearing into Ravus. At the head of the table, Regis lets out a slow breath and turns his attention back to Sylva, “I will trust you to handle your son, Sylva. It is unfortunate that your visit has come to this; but, I will not allow one guest to single out another, regardless of station. Noctis,” his attention moves to the end of the table, regarding the four collectively before focusing on his son, “I will not put any more pressure on your guest. We will continue this conversation at a later date and I expect a full explanation for how this came about, do you understand?”

“If I may, your majesty,” Ignis speaks up, voice back to a calmly neutral tone that seems to help everyone relax, and makes a passing gesture towards Prompto while simultaneously glancing at Gladio from the corner of his eye, “If I’ve understood the situation correctly—do correct me if I’m wrong, Gladio—the reason there was even a training session to begin with, despite hosting company, was the hope Prompto would be able to assist with Prince Noctis’... issues… when he warps.”

Gladio gives a short nod to show it’s nothing that needs to concern Clarus or Regis, “I won’t pretend to understand how warping works for your family, your majesty; but, Prince Noctis stumbling when he warps is a flaw that needs to be worked out now, in the comfort of a practice session, as opposed to out in a life-or-death battle. I suggested Prompto record the session; if Prince Noctis sees where he’s stumbling, he may be able to fix it himself.” He shrugs one shoulder, “Of course, this also implies warping works anything like regular combat. If this doesn’t work, I intended to ask some of the Glaives for their input, at your convenience, your majesty.”

Regis doesn’t look the least bit surprised by the information—well. About Noctis having trouble warping. That part makes his lips twitch into a small smile before he reins in his expression and gives a slow nod, his attention falling to where Prompto’s camera is hanging around his neck like he’s only just noticed it, “I see. Prompto, would you mind too much if Ignis held onto that for the evening after you leave? I’ll have it returned post haste, but I would like to review this footage for myself.”

“Uh… sure? I mean, yes, sir.” Prompto looks down at his camera, over at Ignis, then back to Regis, “I just need it back before the week ends. If—if that’s okay, I mean—”

“That will be more than enough time, thank you.” Regis tips his head in a gesture of thanks, “With that being settled for the moment: Noctis, Ravus.” He waits until he has both of their undivided attentions, his tone heavier, stricter than it has been for the rest of the meeting, “You two will be wise to avoid one another for the remainder of this week, I hope. I do not want to hear word of this happening a second time. Do you both understand me?”

The confirmations are drastically different. Noctis shuffles in his spot before muttering a sheepish ‘yes, sir’ while Ravus’ is strained through clenched teeth. He doesn’t retaliate, likely realises he’s lost this particular battle, and merely glares after them once Regis gives a dismissing wave. Gladio and Ignis lead them back to the door and, same as entering, open the doors and stand aside to let the high schoolers pass. Noctis pauses when he notices Prompto isn’t with him and looks over his shoulder. The blonde is still standing at the table, fidgeting in his spot and biting hard on his lip like he’s uncertain he wants to say what’s on his mind. Before Noctis can even _attempt_ to walk back and try convincing him to leave, Regis regards him with a calm expression and a simple inquiry, “Did you have something to add?”

“...It’s gonna be outta line,” Prompto admits, his tone unsteady, despite the way he tries to maintain a brave face, “Figure it won’t hurt to get it out of the way, though. I know it isn’t my place to make demands or suggestions or anything similar; but, I’d really rather show you the video now, if it’s all the same, your majesty.”

The dialect tics are stronger when he’s nervous and, now that Noctis knows about them, he can distinguish them _painstakingly_ easy from the tics around Insomnia. It’s no wonder Queen Sylva picked up on them so quickly. Still, he hesitates and looks back towards Gladio and Ignis for input, quietly asking if they should stop him; Gladio looks hesitant and like he wants to agree… but, Ignis shakes his head, slowly, and just keeps watching scene unfold. He does, at the very least, motion for Noctis to rejoin Prompto. Likely as moral support, given that he and Gladio remain where they are; but, this is support Noctis is more than willing to offer and he quickly heads back to stand with Prompto, brushing against his shoulder lightly to make his presence known and also offer him a small bit of security.

Prompto jumps on contact; but, it does seem to calm him down almost immediately. He takes a deep breath and manages to hold eye contact with Regis for a few minutes, “I’ll still leave the camera with Ignis, if you’d like. But, the whole point of this.... Meeting… was to figure out what happened at the training session that lead up to the meeting. If Queen Sylva’s gonna handle Prince Ravus and you’re gonna talk to Noct later… shouldn’t you see the video first?”

His eyes fall back to the table almost as soon as the last, shaky word leaves his lips and shuffles in his spot, like he’s getting ready to apologise and brush himself off. Surprisingly enough, Clarus is the one that speaks up first, before Regis or Sylva can react.

“He does have a point. We can review the actual combat footage at a later date; but, if you wish to reprimand the princes efficiently, viewing the video now would be most beneficial. Thank you, Prompto.” Clarus makes a beckoning gesture for them to join the head of the table. Once they do, Clarus moves around to stand at Regis’ right shoulder, allowing Prompto to set his camera down on the table and angle it so all three adults can see the small display monitor. He toys with the buttons for a few minutes, fast-forwarding, adjusting the volume as best he can, and finally hits play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dying from work exhaustion (seven days straight, two months in a row for the win) and I apologise for this chapter being short, but I have lots planned for the next chapter and now that I know this is far beyond a two shot, chapters are probably going to average around 5k words as opposed to the first three chapters averaging ~9k
> 
> Anyways \o/ thank you for reading, friends! Lemme know if u spot typos and I apologise again for not having this up last week. My brain just did NOT want to cooperate for the last 1k or so words;;;;
> 
> It's nearly 6pm, I've been up since 10pm yesterday; I'm going to take a nap now uvu

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot and now look at  
> At any rate o/ thanks for reading, friends! Lemme know if you spot typos!


End file.
